Ghosts of Our Past, Light of Our Future
by Block31
Summary: Connor, lost his family when he was 7, his friends died off throughout the years, and all he has left is his little sister Hope. Now ten years later when he and his sister weren't accepted into Beacon, what will they do? Why get in of course. Follow Connor through a world that's far worse than it seems. Rated M just to be safe. Warning very OC centric.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own RWBY or RoosterTeeth**

"God dammit! Why didn't we get into Beacon?!" She practically yelled whilst slamming her fist down on the table. " I mean we did just as good as anyone else, didn't we? "

she asked once again looking over to me.

" Yes, of course we did Hope," I replied. " Though most likely why didn't get in is because of our past. I mean do you honestly think they would let kids who have been kicked out of all the other basic schools in?"

" Well I had hoped so," Hope said slowly getting depressed.

" Hold on a second," I say getting worried for my little sister immediately. " Just because we weren't accepted into Beacon doesn't mean we can't do what we've always done. C'mon we could go exploring again, do whatever we want, not a worry in the world."

" Maybe you're right Connor, maybe you're right."

" Of course I am. Now lets get going, best to get back to camp before nightfall." I reply as we get up and leave the coffee shop. And while we're walking I can't help but think, about Hope and me.

Hope, my fifteen year old little sister, two years younger than me. We've been on our own for ten years, just me and her. Sure we met a few people along the way, even a few we knew since the beginning, but they never seemed to last long.

We've traveled all across Remnant in those ten years, always searching and finding these temples that predate the time of light. You wouldn't believe what we found in these temples. Vast hordes of treasure, ancient artifacts that could be potentially powerful weapons, even the blueprints for some more.

That's why I have two stone wrings going completely around my shoulders. These are weapons themselves, but I prefer to keep them hidden. So currently they, like rest of of my body is hidden by my grey cloak. Grey, everything about my current apparel is the color grey, my armor in other words. My armor is, well leather armor, nothing special about it. It provides enough protection from a blade, or claw; and allows me to move around quite easily.

My armor could be grey, but hair is pure white, and my skin looks like it's never been touched by sunlight. This is much the same with my sister, except her skin has more of a tan than mine and her cloak is open with her hood down.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts as we reach the main gate leading out of the city, and as a cop walks right in front of us with his arms out. " Sorry kids, but you can't go this way; it's too busy outside right now."

"That's so cute," Hope says. " You think you can stop us." Looking over to, I just give her a nod, grab her arm, and toss her way above the gate. I then proceed to run straight for a cop nearby whose standing in some shadows. Just as I touch the shadows surrounding him, I disappear.

`Coming out of the shadows on the other side of the gate, I get a good look at what the cop meant by busy. And just as Hope lands next to me and gets a good look to, we say at the same time, " Oh shit!"

**AN : Okay guys thanks for reading, this is my first fanfic so please don't hate. I already have a basic idea of what I want to happen, but any suggestion would be helpful. Also any reviews, good or bad, would be helpful as well. **

**I will update when I can or have a good idea, until then bye.**


	2. Night of the Grimm

"Oh shit!" we both say at the same time, Hope in surprise; me like I just don't want to deal with it right now. The sight before us is… gruesome to say the least. Grimm were advancing on the gate and the hunters meant to guard said gate were weak, and easily being beaten by all the different types of Grimm.

Some being impaled by the feathers of a few Nevermore near by, others by a Death Stalker's tail. Boarbatusks were rolling through their ranks, clearing the way for the Ursai and Beowolfs that soon followed. And there were several King Taijitu mixed in there as well, coiling around a few poor sods and crushing them.

Raising a questioning eyebrow and looking to Hope, all she gave me was a nod. Giving of an exasperated sigh, I stepped back into the shadow of the gate only to reappear a moment later as all the Grimm in the clearing, and sky just dropped dead.

The few surviving hunters that there were got up looking around with fear, surprise, and cautious hope. That is before they saw us. Walking forwards and clapping my hands together once, I spoke with a loud commanding voice, " Alright people, rally at the gate and form a perimeter. Archers in back fighters up front. Do what I say and you should make it out of here alive"

"Wh-who gave you the right to command us?!" a shaky hunter asked.

"I did. Now the Grimm that just died were only the first wave, there will be more. So I say again, DO WHAT I FUCKING SAY OR YOU WILL DIE! Understood?" With that last part I look around, searching the five remaining faces for any sign of defiance. "Good. Now get in fucking position!"

"You didn't have to yell at them like that you know." Hope said walking up to stand next to me, whilst the others scrambled around in fear back to the gate.

"They see us as kids, do you think asking nicely would have worked? Sometimes fear is the best or only way to get things done. You should get back there to with the other archer," looking back I see she has a crossbow. "Scratch that with crossbow girl back there."

"And you?"

"Me, I'm going to kill as many as I can." I say walking forwards, and disappear into the shadow of the forest just beyond the gate. His grey clothing the exact same color as the shadows and melding with them.

Exactly one minute later, the first Grimm appears. A King Taijitu, Hope quickly takes it out with a shoots to the head. The head of the giant snake hits the ground, a few unbearably quiet moments later and all hell breaks loose.

Grimm after Grimm charge straight from the shadows of the forest towards the small band of people defending the gate. To give you an idea of how many there are. There are twenty Beowolfs, ten Ursai, five Boarbatusks, two Nevermores that take for the skies immediately, four King Taijitu, and three Death Stalkers.

After all the Grimm emerged from the forest, Connor steps out, allowing two stone rings about as big as a Frisbee and with sharp edges to fall into his hands. Taking one step forwards and throwing his right arm out his releases a ring. Said ring flies straight towards a nearby Beowolf, cutting its' head clean off before returning to his hand. At the same moment this happens, Hope starts firing arrow after arrow of Grimm after Grimm.

The front half of the Grimm charge towards Hope and company, whilst the back half charges towards Connor. Throwing the rings several more times before they were too close, Connor ducks the swing. Dropping the rings and allowing them to fly back up his arms to his shoulders, where they shrank to the point where they were stuck there until needed again. Pull out two daggers from his belt, each in reverse hold, he comes up and slices the throat of a Beowolf.

Connor starts dodging attack after attack, each time countering and killing the Grimm quickly. Even when he was surrounded not one single Grimm could touch him. He was a blur he was like a ghost. He proceeded kill until he only had two Death Stalkers, and two King Taijitu left to kill, the Nevermores had remained in the sky, circling the battle below.

Hope on the other hand wasn't faring as well, but still doing just fine. The Grimm had gotten close enough for the melee hunters to take part, but they were being separated. Luckily they were in pairs, and fighting weak Grimm, so they were fine. Unlucky for her though because now she was alone with crossbow girl, and now had one Death Stalker, and two King Taijitu advancing on them.

Crossbow was starting to shake and cry, breaking down in tears muttering, "I don't want to die, I don't want to die," over and over. However she stopped crying when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up into the eyes of the beautiful young, white haired girl, and seeing nothing but kindness.

"Don't worry, you won't," Hope calmly and quietly told her. Turning away to the Grimm, with a look of determination on her face. Hope slung her longbow across her back, and pulled from her belt two short swords on chains. Wrapping the chains around her hands, she swung her arm out similar to how Connor did with the rings. And watched as the weapon wrapped around one of the King Taijitu's neck. Yanking hard she watched as the blade swung around carving right through its' neck.

The other two Grimm recoiling in horror, at the sight of seeing their companion so viciously killed. Bringing both blades back, Hope brought them through the air, slicing down and straight through the Death Stalker's bone armor, and through its' main body. The last King Taijitu runs away at this point. "No you don't," Hope mumbles to herself as she stores the blades and pull out her bow. Nocking one arrow and taking aim, fires watching it arc through the air and hit it in the middle of the head, pinning it to the ground. "HELL YEA!" After that small skirmish Hope proceeds to pick off targets for the other hunters.

Back with Connor, he disposes of the King Taijitu by allowing them to jump at him. Then crouching down and bringing the daggers up and stabs them right into the giant snake, allowing it to basically to cut itself.

With just the two Death Stalkers left, he puts his daggers away and channels his aura into the stone rings on his shoulders. Spreading from the rings down his arms is his pure black aura, starting to solidify. Once it reaches his fingers they extend into pure black claws. Darting forwards, he becomes a blur around the two Grimm, until they are nothing more than shreds.

Stopping to look around he sees the five are alright and still alive. Sure they had plenty of cuts and bruises on them, but at least they were still alive. All seemed safe until they heard the cries of the two Nevermores still above. Looking up he saw them both launch feathers at them, making a steady line towards them. "Spread out!"

And they did, yet still those damned feathers claimed the life of one, crossbow girl. Seeing her die before me I'm suddenly filled with rage. With still activated, my arms become like a wip each, pulled one of feathers out of the ground, he span around still holding onto it, before launching it up at one of the Nevermores. It went straight through, I wished it suffered longer. I then jump up at the other one breaking the ground where I just was.

As I soared up towards the Nevermore, all I could think was: 'I fought so none of them would die. You killed one of them, so I'm going to rip your GOD DAMN WINGS OFF AND FUCK CRUSH YOU!' This all flashed through his head as the Nevermore launched more feathers at Connor in a vain attempt to stop him. He just ran along them as they came at him, jumping from one to the next. Until he reached the creature of Grimm and started to rip its' wings of whilst it bucked around in the air, but this did nothing to faze him.

Ripping the wings off the Nevermore started to fall, using it as a platform Connor launched off pushing it down faster to the ground. As he fell through the air you would think he's terrified. Not even close, he was as calm as can be as he fell through the darkness of night. Remember it was sunset when they arrived, in the time it took them to fight night had fallen. Dissapearing from the sky, he was suddenly standing on the ground next to Hope.

"Who are you?" one of the hunters asked in an amased voice.

With a smirk on both of our faces, mine still hidden in my hood, hers so all could see her beauty; I replied, "I am a ghost, and she is Hope." Putting a hand on Hope's shoulder, we both faded into the darkness of the night. Leaving the four hunters with a look of confusion, awe, and fear at both what had just happened, and what they had just seen.

**AN : Hey guys so second chapter; came up with and typed in one hour or two, right off the top of my head. So if you see anything wrong please let me know. Oh and if you are wondering why I switched from third person to first every now and then, this is because I pictured it in my mind as I typed it up, sometimes I was looking from the outside, sometimes I saw it through one of the characters eyes.**

**Anyways, please read and review, let me know if you see anything wrong please, and yeah.**

**Until next time guys, bye.**


	3. Admittance to Beacon

"Well, that was fun," said Connor as both he and Hope stepped out of the shadows seemingly in the middle of the forest. That is until you look up and see little makeshift homes built among the branches of these trees. "Nothing like good bloodshed to get you excited, then exhausted."

All Hope did was giggle at this, her brother acting normal-ish, for them anyways.

"Well, night Hope. Remember, tomorrow after we get up, pack and figure out our next destination." All this was said as he started to climb up his own tree. Once he reached the highest branch that could support him, he leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes, welcoming the embrace of sleep that almost immediately came.

Waking up as soon as the first ray of sunlight hit his eyes, Connor looked around and took note of his surroundings, just like his training had taught him. Hope in the tree across from him, a few branches down and curled up in a ball. "Hmm, looks like her time in civilization has made her weaker. She'll get used to this lifestyle again, soon enough."

Hopping down to the lowest branch, he took a seat pulled out his violin from his bag of supplies hanging right next to said spot, and started playing. The tune… to say the least it was calming, beautiful even. As he started to play, the chirping of birds ceased, as though they had been waiting for this.

The music was slow and peaceful, yet speeding up at times, only to slow down again. This continued for several hours, all noise in the forest had ceased but the music he made. At one point an Ursa walked through right under their camp. It looked up at him with glazed over eyes, as though you could hit right now and wouldn't care. Later it just wandered away.

Several hours after sunrise, Hope finally awoke. "What's for breakfast?" she asked in a sleepy tone.

Stopping for a moment to speak I merely stated "Check your bag, there should be some food in there."

"To sleepy, can you get it for me?"

With a smirk on my face I reply, "No," before continuing on playing my violin.

Giving me an evil glare as she gets up, one which I seem to ignore, I have had plenty of practice after all. "My food supplies running low, we're gonna need to get some more soon," she says in a matter of fact voice.

"Yeah, I know. Once we get close to no food, then we'll go hunting for more." I reply, stopping just long enough to say this.

After several minutes of eating peacefully, I stop playing and bring up a clenched fist next to my head. Seeing this Hope stops all movement. Connor heard something, the rustle of the long dead leaves in the undergrowth. Slowly each putting the things they were holding away, violin in bag, food in pocket. They both drew their weapons, and moved.

Hope move to a higher branch and took aim at where the sound had come from. Connor moved to the lowest branch of the tree next to where the sound had originated, both in the shadows, their grey clothes helping them blend in. Looking up to Hope for confirmation if target was worth attacking, since if he looked himself they would see him.

After a few moments, the target revealed himself, Connor could tell by the sound of the bushes being pushed out of the way. Releasing the tension in her bow and putting the arrow away, Hope shook her head. Still keeping a wary eye out I waited until saw… him.

The man was dressed in all green, he kinda blended in with the forest. He had a cane in his left hand, and a mug of coffee in the other. Upon closer closer inspection of the cane, Connor saw a line going all the way around the base of the handle, by the looks of it, it was a sword, clever way to disguise it though.

Looking around him, he muttered "Strange I was sure I would find them here." Glancing up, he saw our makeshift camp in the trees. Looking over he saw Hope, "Excuse me little girl, I seem to be lost could you help?"

Hope, being smart, stayed where she was. While I dropped down behind him to the forest floor without making a noise. Still silent as ever I crept up behind him with blades still drawn. "Perhaps you did not hear me I asked…" He suddenly stops as the he feels one of my blades pressed against his throat, the other poking into the small of his back.

"Oh she heard you. Now you hear me, and answer some of my questions." I say in a cold, threatening voice.

"Quite the feat to sneak up behind me young man," the green clad person stated in a calm tone, like he wasn't worried if I were to kill him right now.

"Shut it. Now who are you, and why are you here?" I ask as Hope jumps down and lands light as a feather.

"Why I am Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon. And the reason I am here, to recruit you two of course," this was said as though we should already know it.

I just raised an eyebrow at this. And Hope asked the question that I was going to, "What do you mean?" tilting her head slightly.

"I will tell you if you would so kindly remove your blades from me." Looking to Hope all she did was give me a nod, and I stepped away, only to be at Hope's side a moment later. Taking a sip from his coffee and setting it down on a nearby branch, he pulled out his 'scroll' from his pocket.

"What you did last night was quite impressive. Tell me where did you learn to fight like that?"

Hope was ready to answer but I did instead. "We didn't learn anywhere, yet we learned everywhere."

"Elaborate."

"We learned how to fight to survive, about ten years on our own and we pick up a thing or two." I replied in a cold, harsh voice.

"Well regardless, how would you two like to put your skills to use and help others?"

"Yes!" Hope practically screamed. "I - I mean if that's okay with you Connor?" she said in a shy tone.

Looking over at her with sudden kindness in my eyes that only she could see, and a kind smile on my face as well. "Sure, why not."

Giving off a squeal of glee she rushed me and gave me a great big bear hug, going so far as to lift me off the ground. "Best brother EVER!"

"Whoa, whoa, stop hugging me!" I yell, trying to break free as she just squeezed harder.

"Yes, well. I shall just leave the papers for you to get in here, and be on my way," said Ozpin, doing so as he said it. Picking up his mug and walking away, but not before calling over his shoulder,"Remember, school starts Monday during the last week of August, try to show up on time."

Several minutes after Ozpin had left, and Hope had put me down, which by the way took about twenty minutes. I walked over and picked up the papers he had left saying we could attend Beacon. Looking over to Hope with a mischievous grin on my face, "So what do you say about one last adventure before school starts back up?" After all they did have the entire summer to themselves.

Receiving a strong nod from Hope I put the papers away, pulled out a map and we started planning. "I already got a temple or two picked out, we just need to restock on food supplies and -"

He was interrupted by Hope when she said, "How long have you been planning this?"

"About a month."

"Of course you have, you are you after all."

"Right so…" And they spent the next hour or so planning and getting supplies before taking off.

**AN : Alright so, we will pick up again at first day of Beacon next chapter. I would have put in their adventure ( not really), but that requires me to actually think of something I never planned. So no thanks.**

**Anyways please review, any reviews should be helpful. **

**Until next time, BYE!**


	4. Apeshit

Walking through the gates of Vale, Connor was once again assaulted with the loud bundle of joy that is Hope. "Woo! Back in Vale, c'mon Connor we don't want to be late. We only got five minutes before the ship takes off." With that she runs ahead.

Releasing an exasperated sigh, she was his sister sure, but sometimes she was just too annoying. "Hey, Hope!" I call out. Stopping, she looks back at me. "You do know I could just shadow travel there?"

"Oh yeah!" she says, as though it never occurred to her. Releasing another sigh, she was his sister, but sometimes… wow. With a shake of his head, they both walk into a nearby shadow. Grabbing her shoulder, they disappear. After a little running through the darkness, still holding Hope, they exit in an alleyway near the landing pad where the ship awaits.

Walking over to the landing pad, we're stopped by a guard. "Papers, please." Stopping to hand them to him. "Everything seems to be in order, alright on you go." Rushing to the ship, we're the last ones on. And we get just as the door closes behind us. Quickly finding a seat, I sit down close my eyes and rest a bit on the way to Beacon. However I do notice how Hope looks like she wants to talk to other people.

"Go on, talk to anyone you want, just get back when we land. Oh and tell me of any people of interest." Hope gives me a quick hug before running off to meet new people.

A few minutes after Hope leaves, Connor senses someone sit down next to him, but he doesn't feel their weight on the bench. "That was awfully nice of you Connor. I thought you would want to keep an eye on her at all times."

"Hey Jess, long time no see." Looking over, he doesn't see a person, but a ghost. Or rather what remains of them, their aura. The ghost sitting next to him is someone he once knew. Though her colors are faded he could still make them out. Red hair, pale skin but still darker than his, she wore a simple turquoise shirt, with jeans and sneakers on.

"I've been trying to talk to you, but you just been so busy lately." Jess said, laying her head on Connor's shoulder.

Letting out a small quiet chuckle, he spoke to her "Sorry about that, but hey school's starting up again. You'll get to see me every morning."

"And why is that?"

"Because," I say tapping her on the nose. "Every morning I wake up at sunrise. And since no one else has my sleeping patterns, I'll go out to where I wont disturb anyone, and play my violin."

"Hmm… That sounds nice." Jess said relaxing into me even more. I just closed my eyes with a small smile on my face, and rested for the rest of the trip.

"Now arriving at Beacon," a cold, but nice automated female voice said.

Opening my eyes, I just sat there and stretched. Then Jess got up "Hey where you going?"

"Don't worry Connor, you'll see me again," she said before floating backwards and fading away. Connor couldn't help but smile at that. She always did like to do this kind of stuff to him. Then he saw Hope walking towards him and got all serious again.

"Hey Connor," she said sitting down next to me. I just gave her a nod of acknowledgement.

"So make any new friends?"

"There was this girl named Reyna Marksman, kinda ironic for a last name since she only uses a katana."

Another nod as everyone passed us, "Anyone else?"

"One other guy," looking over at her with an eyebrow raised, she just rolled her eyes. "I'm not interested in him, if that's what you think. Will Hammerfall is his name. He has a giant metal hammer, which can change into a minigun."

Another nod, "Good to know. Now lets get going," he said getting up. And Hope looked around seeing nobody else one the aircraft.

"So, why are we getting off last?"

"Less crowded, I don't want to listen to all of them, and we can follow them to find out where to go." Just getting and 'ah!' from Hope, they continued on following the crowd to the main auditorium.

I had tuned out most of the speech given by Ozpin since it wasn't really important, only paying attention when Glynda Goodwitch spoke of sleeping arrangements. Now in the ballroom in which we were all to sleep. I had chosen a spot on the balcony above, seeing as how nobody else, except Hope, was up there.

My spot was in one of the alcoves before the giant windows, and I just sat there, bathed in moon light. To the casual onlooker it may appear as though I am spacing out, but upon closer observation, you would see my mouth moving. And if you looked close enough you would see the outline of someone else sitting there next to me. I was talking to Jess again, even as a ghost, in the moonlight she just seemed beautiful to me.

Hope had long since fallen asleep. And we were talking quietly so as not to wake her or anyone else. Jess was asking about what had happened since she last saw me, and I was telling her.

The next morning I awoke at sunrise once more. Grabbing my violin ,opening the window and slipping out, I moved to a hill far away and out of earshot, before I started to play again. I played the same tune as all those months ago. And as I started to play Jess appeared, she came up and laid down across my lap.

We stayed like this for an hour before I started to head back. Slipping back in the way I left, I found most people were awake and had left, but Hope was still sleeping. Cautiously waking Hope up, since she got mad if anyone woke her up… most of the time. She woke up with a yawn and look of tiredness, and annoyance at being awoken. "You better be waking me for a good reason," she said with a hint of a threat.

Backing up I said, "Morning sleepy head, now before you hit me, remember it's our second day at Beacon. Besides by the smell of it, they already have breakfast made for us." Seeing her sniff the air and suddenly drooling at the smell of pancakes. She starts running to get to her delicious pancakes, but I stop her. "Now, now. None of that until you put your stuff away in one of the lockers, got it?" But she was already gone, and so was her stuff. "Damn that girl can move when she wants to."

I just sit down in the alcove by the window again, pull out some food from my bag, and start eating.

Sometime later a voice calls all new students to the cliff for initiation. Gathering my stuff I head to the locker room, after finding a locker and putting my stuff in, I head to the cliffs like everyone else.

Catching up with Hope at the far left of the line where all students lined up on what appear to be launch pads. As Ozpin talks I talk to Hope, "So how was your morning?"

"Uh… tummy ache!" she moaned.

Looking around me I saw two certain people. A tall blond muscular man to my left, had what appeared to be a giant metal hammer, and was in full body armor that glowed gold. 'He must be Will Hammerfall,' I thought. To my right and on the other side of Hope, was a woman about my height, maybe a bit shorter, she had dark blue, almost violet hair pulled back in a ponytail she wore what appeared to be a dress but allowed for a good amount of movement, and she had a katana strapped across her back. 'She must be Reyna Marksman,' I thought. Both had a dark tan, a sign that they spent much time outside, either training or working.

After I finished taking note of both Ozpin had finished his speech, and Will was just launched towards the forest. "Aw hell," I mutter under my breath before being launched into the air.

Hope was launched up soon after me, and we moved towards each other in the air. Soaring across the skies next to each other, we began to descend. I could see others passing ahead of us, eager to be the first to land, more like go splat.

As we came closer and closer to the ground, Hope pulled out her blades. Aiming for a branch, her blades stuck in and she spun around it a few times before landing on top of it. Whilst she did that Connor sped past, aiming for the shadow of a tree, in a clearing he was headed for. Entering the shadow he disappeared.

As he hit the ground he kept rolling, the sudden shock of impact made him exit where he didn't want to be, away from Hope. Getting his bearings he started North. 'Ozpin did say North right? Yeah, probably.'

And so he started walking, that is until he heard the sound of smashing and continuous gunfire. Following the noise Connor found a clearing where Will was about five Ursa. 'Wow, he was tearing those Ursa to shreds with his minigun. But that's not important, he currently has ten Beowolfs behind him. Alright lets save his sorry ass.'

Stepping into the shadows Connor waited for the right moment, there! One was about to lunge at him. Suddenly behind Will as the Beowolf leapt at him, I brought the dagger in my right hand out and in a downwards arc, stabbing it through the head, and slamming it into the ground.

Stopping long enough to look at me, our eyes met, and an understanding passed between us, fight now, talk later. And so Will kept fighting the Ursa, whenever one got too close he'd switch to hammer, and smash its' head in. Me I put away my dagger and my rings. Throwing them out, I easily cut down each one of the Grimm in front of me.

After we were done, we introduced our selves. "Will -"

"Hammerfall, I know. I am Connor," giving a little bow as he said this. "But you can call me Ghost, if you want." After that we set off towards the ruins, where the artifacts are supposed to be.

"Hey, have I seen you before?" asked Will. Then something seemed to click in his head, "Hey you were one of those two guys who showed up at the gate when it was under attack. Man you were awesome! Nothing could touch you," he said with far too much excitement.

"Yes, that's why I have the nickname Ghost."

"Oh"

We continued on in silence for the rest of the way until we reached the ruins, where I found Hope with Reyna. "Hey Hope, see you found a new friend."

"You to huh?"

"So this is the older brother of whom you spoke of," said Reyna in an emotionless voice.

"She like that often," I ask.

"No idea, we just met five minutes ago," replied Hope. All this was said as we walked over to the ruins together. At the ruins we found an odd bunch of people. A girl with unkempt yellow hair, a white haired spoiled brat, a black haired faunus, a redhead fifteen year old girl, an orange haired bundle of energy, an exhausted dark haired boy with a pink stripe in it, a blond doesn't know how to fight by the looks of it, and another redhead but older than the first.

Looking to the left I saw a Death Stalker coming, I was about to order Hope to shoot it, when a red blur sped towards it, only to be knocked away. A Nevermore started to swoop in, and launched its' feathers at the young girl. One feather caught her hood, and she was stuck with the Death Stalker advancing on her. It was about to kill her when it was stopped by the spoiled brat.

But they weren't my concern right now. Instead of paying attention to them, me and Hope both picked up a white bishop. Walking back to our partners who now stood with the group that was already here. "Uh, guys that thing is circling back," the blond kid said, seemingly terrified.

"We don't have to stay here, our objective is to get the artifacts and get to the cliffs," said the young redhead.

"Run and fight, now that's an idea I can get behind."

"Won't work," I said. Drawing the attention of everyone since they seemed to not have noticed us at first. "Those two will be hounding you the entire way. The ice won't hold forever, and it's faster to fly then run."

"What do you propose then," said the brat.

Looking to Hope, we gave each other a nod. "I'll distract them, then catch up with you guys."

"Alright, then lets do this, I trust this guy," came the voice of Will.

"So it's decided then? Good go." And that was that, as the others ran, Hope pulled out her bow drawing all the way back, and I flipped through the air and took place of the arrow.

"Catch up with us okay?" said Hope worriedly.

"Don't worry I will." And with that she released and ran with the others. As I soared through the air, the Nevermore launched its' feathers at me, and I ran along them like all those nights ago. My arms, slowly becoming like that of a Grimm, then turning to whips as I reached the Nevermore. Flying over it, I grabbed its' wings and tossed it through the air a good long distance.

As I fell a cloud passed over the sky, allowing me to teleport down to the ground behind the Death Stalker. My arms still like whips, I grabbed its' tail, spun around several times before launching it through the air. And I watched as it hit the Nevermore, which was just starting to rise again. With that done, I teleported to Hope and the others, just as the sun was revealed once more.

"That should stall them for a bit, but they will catch up," I said as we kept running.

Later arriving at the cliff, it seemed more like the ruins of an ancient castle. The Nevermore finally caught, and we all stopped, and took cover, as it land on the remains of a tower. Or we did until the Death Stalker emerged from the forest behind us. A choice between a Death Stalker and a Nevermore, we chose the Nevermore. Or I did until I saw some Grimm coming out of the forest to left, and they were moving to intercept them.

"Hope!" I yell to get her attention, and point out the Grimm. We move together, our partners following. Pulling out one of her blades, we both grab on. She spins around and launches me towards the pack of Beowolfs, never breaking stride. I have my rings out as I spin towards them, letting fly out from my hands and around me, cutting several down.

Hope, Reyna, and Will soon joined. Soon it started to seem like for every Grimm we killed there were two more of the same type just waiting. Eventually it got to the point where Hope couldn't provide cover for us anymore, because she was too busy fighting them herself. Several times it seemed like a Grimm had her, but they just passed right through her.

There were too many of them, so I sheathed my weapons and called my aura to my arms again. Except I didn't change them this time, I kept them as claws and charged all Grimm around me. Hands tearing through them like they were paper. And after a minute or so of this, my aura started to spread. It spread until all but my head was covered by my aura, even then it was slowly creeping up.

Hope seemed to notice this at the last second. Launching her blades towards the other two, pulling them towards her, she told them to get down. And just as they duck a loud rawer, like that of a beast escaped me, my cloak fell to the ground, and a ring of black fire spread out from me at chest level. Every living thing it touched burned to death in that black fire.

And with all Grimm ran in fear, but I wasn't done yet, not by a long shot. I dashed amongst them like a demon, ripping some to pieces, others I bit their throats out, while others I stabbed my entire arm through. And those were the lucky ones, far worse things were happening to the few who remained, as they ran into the shadows. All the while the black fire was spreading.

I was chase after those who fled into the shadows, when the Earth began to shake. And out of the forest came who I like to call Ape Shit. A giant ape covered in bone armor. As he moved towards me, I shot towards him. Going straight through him. Bone armor be damned, he couldn't stop me. As he stood there I shot towards him again, ripping his right arm and left leg off, before grabbing him by his remaining leg and tossing him into the darkness of the forest, ripping off his other leg in the process.

With that done, my black aura began to recede. As soon as it was gone all flames died down immediately, and he dropped to his knees, exhausted and covered in blood, but none of it his. Hope was by his side as soon as he fell down. "I got you, I got you," she said setting him down and pulling out a stick from her belt.

This stick soon expanded into a staff. Taking said staff Connor got up and walked back to everyone, who had just seen the whole thing, Hope never leaving his side the entire way.

"Journal Entry, I can't remember. Everyone is asleep now. Soon after we arrived back at Beacon teams were assigned. My team was named CHRW, lead by me Connor… well, you should know my last name by now if you've watched this all the way through so far. I learned the names of the others I saw in the forest, who now form teams JNPR and RWBY.

Tomorrow's the beginning of a new life, one here at Beacon. For now, I'm signing off.

End Journal Entry."

And with that the holo recorder shut.

**AN : Okay everybody thanks for reading another chapter, please tell me what you think, and if you see any errors please let me know.**

**Any ideas for the story, tell me. I may include them.**

**Connor : Where am I?**

**Block31 : Talking to me. Now stand up and quit your whining.**

**Connor : Who are you?**

**Block31 : I created you.**

**Connor : … I thought you would be taller… and older.**

**Block31 : Oi! Shut it, you are based off of me, and my imagination, so the least you could do is say thanks!**

**Connor : No.**

***Hole appears beneath him.**

**Block31 : Have fun down there until the next chapter dumbass. Remember in this world, I rule.**


	5. Morning Dew

Waking up in the morning, the first rays of sunlight were coming in through the window. Rising slowly so as not to wake anyone, Connor grabbed his violin and left through the window. Travelling a distance away so as not to disturb anyone with the noise he was soon to make.

Finding a nice hill far away, morning dew still fresh on the ground, and the birds beginning to wake. Connor sat down and started to play. Suddenly all things around him quieted, or seem to fade away, until there was only the sound of music filling the entirety of the forest.

He stayed like this for several hours. At some point Jess came up and sat down next to him, not making a sound. But like usual all things must end, finally finishing his little song, Connor turned to Jess "Told you I would play, and I'll do the same every morning."

Jess just turned to him and said, "I know you will, you always keep your promises." After that she stood up and vanished once more.

Putting away the violin and looking at the sun, "Around eight o'clock it seems." With that he started back to the dorms enjoying the peace of the morning. That is until he got near them, then he could hear the sound of team RWBY at work. 'Well there goes a peaceful morning,' he thought.

Climbing back into his room he found his team still asleep. "Oh for fucks sake. So either shout, or find something loud. I know!" and with that he pulled out the violin once more, except this time instead of beautiful music, it sounded like a dying cat.

"AHH!" everyone screamed in surprise as they fell out of their beds, at the loud and terrible noise.

"Good you're awake."

"What the hell was that for!" screamed Will.

"Lets see; classes start at nine, it is currently eight. That means you still have time to get dressed, get breakfast, and decorate your corner of the room if you so wish. You will find you which classes you have and when in your scroll."

"Is he always like this," asked Will turning to Hope.

"Only on days that we have a schedule," she said quickly turning to glare at Connor.

"Come on, first day of school, no use lazing around. And if you need some privacy while changing," suddenly a curtain flies across the room dividing it in two.

Later after everyone but Connor had gone to breakfast, since he had his own food, Connor was taking a look at how everyone decorated their corners.

Connor, of course had nothing but a small foot locker in front of his bed. Will had gear for cleaning his weapons, and some how managed to fit a mini forge there as well. Reyna's corner was similar to Connor's, except hers had a weapons rack holding multiple katanas, each of a different style. And Hope's corner was like a rainbow, it hurt his eyes slightly to even look at it.

'Classes will be starting soon, I better go.' With that thought he left the room. His daggers were still at his side, and his were now shrunk down and on his fingers so they would stay. And of course he had his cloak on, it never left him.

The day passed by, and so did Professor Port's class at the end of the day. At least until around the end, where Weiss was having some trouble with her team leader. However this seemed more personal, so I stayed out of it.

**AN : Sorry if the chapter wasn't very long and that it took me so long to post. But I'm trying to find a way where we can skip most of volume one. Since it involves other people Connor really wouldn't be interested. Anyway until next time, BYE!**

**Connor: Yes! I finally got out of that hole.**

***clang***

**Block31: Now you're in a cage.**

**Connor: I will get out of this eventually you know.**

**Block31: I know, but by then I'll have another trap for you. Oh! idea!**

**Connor: Dare I ask?**

**Block31: Yes, I'm thinking after all this is done I'll add in an extra chapter, where everyone you meet in your adventures, and you of course fight me. It shall be a slaughter.**

***evil laugh***

**Connor: Please don't.**

**Block31: Too late the idea is already in my head, I just need plenty of OCs now.**


	6. Tell me about yourself

Waking up again, but he did not follow his normal routine. This is because it was his birthday. "Great, September 4th; happy birthday to me. Not like it's anything to celebrate," mumbled Connor. With that Connor just got up, not grabbing anything, and walked into the shadows and disappeared.

* * *

Hours later, everyone else on the team was starting to wake up. They weren't worried yet, since Connor always let them sleep in on the weekends, and today was Saturday. Looking over to his bed none of them saw him, however this was not unusual so they proceeded to breakfast. And it looked like pancakes again, so Hope ate until she had a stomach ache.

* * *

Coming back later they found Connor was still gone, however only Hope seemed worried. So they waited for him, and waited, and waited. And as they waited Hope's worried frown grew, and grew. "He's not coming is he?" asked Will finally breaking the silence. It was around noon, by now they would be taking a break from their training that Connor puts them through.

"No, he's not," replied Hope.

"Well you want to tell us why?"

"I don't know," Hope mumbles so they almost can't hear her.

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"I said I don't know!" she screamed back at him. Then she broke down in tears and curled into a little ball, Reyna quickly moved to comfort her whilst glaring at Will. Turns out without Connor she was beginning to feel small, helpless, and terrified. That yell was all it took to send her over the edge.

"It's okay, it's alright." Reyna quietly comforted Hope. Once she had calmed down enough she asked, "Can you tell us what you do know?"

"Every year he does this," she answered still curled in a ball. "I don't know where he goes, what he does, anything. All I know is that on this day every year he disappears, and comes back at the end of the day, but he never tells me where he was." As she tells them this she almost breaks down in tears again, but Reyna comforts her so she won't.

They stay like that for some time. Until Will, "Fuck it, I'm gonna look for some answers." With that he started to dig through Connor's little foot locker he has at the end of his bed. "What the hell, he has several different pairs of clothing, and weapons in here."

At this Hope sat up immediately, "Umm… guys I don't think you should be touching that."

"And why is that?" Will asked with a cocky tone in his voice.

"Because that last person that touched his stuff, had their throat ripped out, or crushed I forget. Either way they died."

"Oh, shame some of this stuff seemed to fit me." And as he put back some of the stuff if seemed to shrink, to the point where it would fit Connor's wiry frame. "What the?"

Hope was looking over his shoulder as this happened. "Oh that, it's a little enchant. These clothes wash themselves, repair themselves, and adjust to the wearers size."

"Enchant I know the word, but nobody has figured out how to do that. How did you?" asked Reyna.

"We found it, along with many other things, inside an ancient temple."

"What do you mean?"

"Me and Connor, for as long as I can remember, have been traveling across the world, searching for and finding the temples. You wouldn't believe the stuff we find; treasure for a hundred kings over, artifacts with the power to shape the world, enchants that can do anything, and blueprints for even more artifacts. And enough information to overflow any library."

"For example, you know those rings that Connor has? We found the blueprints for them in one of the temples." The entire time she's talking, Will's and Reyna's looks of amazement grow. Only then does she notice this, after she is done talking. "What you guys never did anything like that?"

"Of course not, not everyone is crazy like you two!" replied Will with great amazement in his voice.

"Well since I told you something about me, now you tell me something about you!"

"That has to be the worst excuse ever."

"Shut up and tell me already."

With both girls looking at him expectantly, he caved in. "Fine, my grandfather fought in the great war, my dad was a blacksmith and so was I. But I wanted to be a hunter instead, so here I am."

"So that's why you have that mini forge over there. Reyna your turn!"

Reyna stated the following in a plain voice, lacking all emotion. "My family has all been hunters, so I became one as well. We used to be incredible with the bow, and still are, hence the name Marksman. But we discovered it was useless in close ranged combat, so now we only use the sword."

"Well it's nice to know that small bit about you guys, thanks!" Looking out the window they find the sun had long since set. "Connor should be getting back soon. I'm gonna go to bed."And so they all stopped talking and proceeded to do their own thing.

* * *

It was only later after Hope had fallen asleep, that the silence was broken as Connor stepped out of the shadows. Reyna just gave him a curt nod. Will on the other hand wanted at least one question answered. "Where did you go man?"

Connor just kept walking to his bed. Seeing as how that approach didn't work, he asked another question. Stepping in front of Connor, "Why did you leave?" Connor just looked into his eyes, and saw that he would not be left alone until he replied.

"I left to remind myself why I fight." Leaving Will confused, he gently pushed him out of the way and went to sleep in his bed.

* * *

**AN: And another chapter up, I would just like to say happy fathers day and shit. On another note, this chapter was meant to give background for the characters, but it kind of transformed into how even the strongest have their moments of weakness.**

**Connor: So where was I the entire time?**

**Block31: You shall find out, along with the audience, in greater detail when you are in your second year.**

**Connor: God dammit.**

**Block31: The great thing is I already have everything figured out for that chapter, I just like to keep your past a mystery.**

***Insert evil laugh***

**Connor: I hate you so much.**

**Block31: Why thank you. Now until next chapter, Bye!**


	7. Happy Birthday

Waking up, for once Connor had light in his eyes. Instead of the dead grey that they usually seemed, now they were full of life. Why you may ask, because it's Hope's birthday, October 5th. And on her birthday, he will do anything to make her happy. But they had lessons today, so all that could wait until later.

* * *

The last class of the day for him was with Glynda. Connor mostly sat, and observed all others as they fought. But today he was being tested for some reason, so he had to fight. His opponent, Will Hammerfall.

"You may begin when ready."

"Best of luck Will."

"Thanks, but I won't need it." With that he pulls out his hammer and immediately changes it to mini gun form, and opens fire. But Connor wasn't there.

"Behind you," Will hears as a whisper. Switching to hammer he tries to hit him. Suddenly Connor is behind him and all the way across the stage. "Big, slow, but powerful. Good for taking down somebody as slow as you, or mowing down a crowd, but not the best for a single target."

"Stand still you fucker." Again Will tries to shoot him.

"That I will not do." And Connor appears to almost be teleporting around the stage, mocking his target, he hadn't even drawn his weapon yet. That is until he disappears, "I'm getting bored, lets end this, shall we?"

At that will starts looking around all frantic, almost like a cornered animal. "Where the hell are you!?"

"Here." Connor suddenly appears in front of Will, well more like he flickers into being. Crouched down low, he moves to the side and keeps going as Will goes for a downward smash. Doing a pivot on one foot, Connor is now behind Will. Delivering a kick to the back of the knee, sending him down on one, Connor then punches Will at the base of the. With that Will just falls forwards unconscious, and Connor walks of the stage with his cloak around him, as though nothing happened.

* * *

Later Will was sitting next to Connor, after he had woken up of course, and was rubbing his neck like he had a headache. "Dude, when did you get like that?"

"What do you mean."

"I mean how were you able to take me out so easily? You were never like that during practice."

"I was going easy on you then, not here."

"Why?"

"You need to set a goal sometimes. Now you know how far you need to go, if you wish to defeat me."

"Yeah, a long way."

* * *

Later at supper, Hope was looking all around expectantly. "Hey Hope, what are you looking for?" asked Reyna.

"Oh… I'm looking for Connor, usually he does something really nice for me on my birthday."

"Well happy birthday," said Will. Reyna just agreed.

"Sorry we didn't get you any presents, if we had known we would have," said Reyna.

"We would?" getting an elbow in the ribs at that, he quickly nodded his head. "Yeah, we would." He then looked to Reyna in a please don't hurt me way. This elicited a small laugh from Hope.

* * *

With Connor, he is currently looking for a gift for Hope. He had already gotten her cake, chocolate with a lot of frosting on it. Now he just needed to find her a gift. 'Clothes? No she wouldn't like that. Weapons? No she won't accept any, other than the ones she has of course. Stuffed animal? She would like that, but it would be hard to carry around everywhere, and would last for ever.'

Then, as he was walking past a jewelry store. He stopped, went back, and turned to look through the window. "Perfect."

* * *

Walking back to the dorms. Hope was quite gloomy, she hadn't seen Connor at all during supper. "It's okay Hope," said Reyna trying to cheer her up. "Maybe something came up and he couldn't make it."

"No, he's always there on my birthday. Even if he was off somewhere recently, he's always there for my birthday." Hope looked like she was about to cry once more, so Reyna pulled her in close as they kept walking. Will was just hanging out in the back, unsure of what to do in this kind of situation.

When they got back. Just as they were opening the door, Hope let out a gasp of surprise. She rushed in before the others could see. As they followed her in they were confused to say the least. There was a small cake sitting on top of the bookshelf, under the window. And on top of said cake was a letter that Hope was now reading.

"Here's the cake he always gives me. But where's Connor?"

"Right here." They all turn around and see him standing there, in front of the doorway, as though he had been there the whole time. Hope jumped into his arms, giving him a great big hug. The other members of the team were confused as hell. They were wondering the same thing where did he get the cake? Where was he just now? And most importantly: Connor has emotions, since when?!

"Before I forget, here's your present." And pulled from somewhere inside his cloak, a small long box. Inside was a necklace. Said necklace seemed to be made of silver chains, and around the front were three gems, each seemed to reflect the light, but it was almost as though the middle gem was shining. "That necklace comes with a little surprise as well."

"What is it?!"

"Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise then, now would it?" Hope had already put on the necklace, and was practically beaming. This in turn elicited a small, almost tired smile from Connor. As though the weight of the world had just been lifted off his shoulders.

"Now are we gonna eat this cake, or let it grow old?"

"Cake!" yelled Hope as she rushed to it. This earned a small laugh from Connor.

"Hold on let me cut it before you dive face first into it. And try not to eat all of it, we have other people here as well."

* * *

Later they were all sitting down eating cake, Connor one slice, Will and Reyna one or two, and Hope demolished the rest. "Okay Hope one more present."

"Oh! Where is it!?" she said a mouth still full of cake.

"Not that kind. You get to ask me any three questions you can, and I will answer them to the best of my abilities."

Swallowing the last of the cake she asked, "What were mom and dad like?" She asks that same question every year, but she never tired of hearing the answer.

"Lets see, dad was tall and strong. He had the same semblance as me, where we go berserk. He was always putting us through some sort of training, but he always cared for us, and had a soft spot for mom."

"Mom was, a little shorter than dad but she was beautiful. She was always kind and never raised her voice, that is until she was on the battlefield, then nothing could stand before her. She even had the same semblance as you. Both of them put family before all else. Next question."

"Why can't I remember anything before we started going to school?"

"I'm not sure about that one. My best guess is you merely forgot everything, the things you experienced then were too much for you, so you just forgot. It's like a way of protecting yourself I guess. Last question."

"What was so terrible that I had to forget."

Suddenly his voice got quite on this one. "Death, so much Death. Too much for anyone that young to experience. Well that, is your last question." His voice suddenly becoming cheerful again on the last part.

Will and Reyna had been quite the entire time until now. "Wait you have emotions?!" said Will, still surprised.

"Of course, after all I am human."

"It's just…"

"We thought you might have none since you show so little of it," said Reyna.

"Well surprise. Now that all this is done, I'm going to read." That said Connor pulled a giant ass book off of the shelf like it was nothing, and it's as big as his head. Nobody else had touched because it was Connor's, and it had no title.

* * *

Later, long after everyone else had fallen asleep, the curtain was across the room, and Connor was still reading from that giant book of his. It wasn't exactly for reading, more for learning, or in his case, remembering. Connor could remember when he got each piece of info with his friends, every single adventure they ever had, it was kind of like a scrapbook for him.

Then as he closed the book and was about to pull out the video recorder, Jess appeared. "That was awfully nice of you today. It was nice, and it has been a long time since I've seen you smile like that. I think the last person you were like that to, was me before I died."

"Yeah, today was nice. Hey, wanna join in the video log?"

"Will I show up on it?"

"Probably, but if someone watches it and doesn't see you they'll think I'm crazy. But that's nothing new." Getting a small laugh from Jess, she agreed and moved into view of the recorder.

* * *

"And welcome to another update. Today is October 5th, Hope's birthday. Again she devoured the cake, and got another present."

"Tell them about me"

"Oh yeah! With me I have the beautiful Jess. It's been a long time since you've last seen her in this, but she is back as a ghost. Though if you ask me, she is still alive and kicking."

"Stop that," she said giving him a small punch.

"See? Anyways not much else to day. I kicked the ass of one of my teammates again. But that's about it. So until next…" and the screen went blank after that.

* * *

**AN: And another chapter. You get to see the soft side of Connor here. And I must say, one of the few times you see it. Now next chapter, episode 16 and how only Connor is involved in it. After that it will really start to go away from what the story line for RWBY might be.**

**Connor: Will we see anyone I might meet soon? Because I'm getting kind of bored in here with just you.**

**Block31: Of course, well maybe. I might fit a character you see in chapter 9 in here some how. **

**Connor: What do you mean maybe?**

**Block31: It might be a good idea in my head at first, but once I start typing, a lot of things change. For example, that necklace you gave Hope, I never planned that.**

**Connor: So I might see somebody else?**

**Block31: Correct, well that's all the time we have today folks.**

**Connor: What are talking about?**

**Block31: Until next time, Bye!**


	8. Halls of the Dead

'Another day, another chance to die. Winter break starts today, better check our supplies to see if we need anything.' Checking through his foot locker, 'Everything seems to be okay, all except money. Looks like I'll be spending my first week, working.'

After pulling some of his things out of the footlocker, and writing a note explaining why he is missing. Connor stepped into the shadows, but before doing so he muttered "I hope it's not a busy day."

* * *

And it was a busy day. Stepping into the darkness, it's no longer that of a shadow, but that of a void. No light at all, but he could hear plenty of movement around him. Slowly pulling out his daggers, he waited for them to make the first move.

The only warning he got was the growl of a Beowolf, before he had a dagger plunged through it's neck. Hearing the sound of even more Beowolfs behind him, he threw the body into them and ran, the Beowolf already healing. He hated busy days, it's bad enough that he can't see in here, but to have the place full of Grimm?! "Fuck my life."

Running and more running. When any of the Grimm came at him, he would just move out of the way and kept running. He wouldn't even fight any, should he stop and fight they would swarm him instantly. At one point he even came across an elephant covered in bone plating, with spikes along its' spine and around its' trunk. "What the fuck! I thought they were too big for these halls!." Even so, this one almost reached the ceiling and filled most of the hallway.

As he ran towards it, most of the Grimm following him started to fall back. If they were afraid of it, then he must be insane. Yup, that's me. Picking up speed, he was actually starting to kick up dust behind him. Jumping at the wall, he then ran sideways across it.

He just barely made it past the elephant before he fell off the wall. He hit the ground and started rolling and rolling, and stopped in an intersection. Standing up he tried to get his bearings, but it was too dark, "I'm so lost, at least there are no Grimm around." At that moment a Beowolf chose to howl in the distance, "Spoke to soon."

* * *

Wandering through the halls he couldn't help but remember the first time he entered these halls. Though back then, the halls were filled with light and the walls were pure white, and scratch free.

* * *

_Entering the halls for the first time, it was his birthday present from his dad. "Now Connor, I want you remember this place, and remember it well. These halls were once the passageways for those of our lineage, and for many in the age of darkness. This place is full of history and never ending. Wars have been fought here,... that's actually all I can recall." Turning to him, his dad bent down low and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Connor, or family has watched over these halls for longer than I can imagine. It's up to us to watch over these halls now, do you except this burden?"_

_Giving a nod along with his answer, "Yes."_

"_Then you may now enter freely into this realm." We both share a smile knowing it was his attempt at a joke of sorts._

* * *

He was ripped out of his reminiscing as the sound of Grimm got louder, and the halls changed to giant trees long dead. There were skeletons everywhere, as well as weapons. The land was burnt, and pockmarked with craters. Burnt collapsed tents, the remains of battle standards still flapping in the wind, and the ground littered with weapons.

"Never been here before, this must one of the battlefields dad talked about before." Just then he noticed that the sound of the Grimm pursuing him was no more, not a single crossed this field except his footsteps. That is until he started to see things.

Call them flashes, call them glimpses, but what he saw was the battle as it was all that time ago. The ghosts of the dead were still fighting their battle. Enemy soldiers were running rampant through the camp, and the side he is on was losing. Look in one direction and you would see an archer picking off targets, only to get shot himself. Look in another direction and you would see nothing but slaughter, spells being fired off, men and women alike being cut down by enemy or friend. It was pure chaos, and he loved it.

But he shouldn't stay, this is not his battle. "You lost young man?" Turning to his right he saw a tall sturdy man in shining armor, wielding a great-sword. "You shouldn't be here, don't worry I'll get you where you need to go. Smithson get this man where he needs to be!" With that he gave a hearty laugh before charging back into the fray.

"This way sir." Looking behind him, he saw a small weak boy, who looked terrified. Giving a nod he followed as the boy began to run. They wove through the battlefield, the boy somehow knowing where he wanted to go. Stopping where the trees became halls once more the boy turned to me, "Straight ahead, after 3 intersections you'll come across the exit you want."

"Thanks," I say but when I look again he's gone.

After 3 intersections like the boy said he came across the exit he wanted, it was literally a glowing door with the words exit above it. But just before he entered, he saw a Grimm run away, "Great now they'll know I'm here.

* * *

**AN : Hey guys, I would have continued the story but it felt like a good point to stop right here. Now you know how Connor shadow travels and a bit more about his past. Next chapter, you find some of his acquaintances, and see another side of our ghost Connor, or more of him at least.**

**Connor : I barely did anything in this chapter!**

**Block31 : I know, I would have written more. But I'll soon be inconveinienced and may not post for another week or so.**

**Connor : So you post this short chapter?**

**Block31 : Take it or leave it, but know this, you may be the main character, but I can always kill you off and replace you with someone else**

**Connor : You wouldn't, would you?**

**Block31 : Try me. Anyways until next chapter, Bye!**


	9. Welcome to Town Mercenary

**AN : Okay now I know I said last chapter was supposed to be last of volume 1, but I forgot, so I'm skipping it. Now, onto the story.**

* * *

Stepping out of the Great Halls, he entered into a darkness less complete than that of previously. " Now where are those lights?" After spending several minutes stumbling around in the dark, he found it; a small wire hanging from the ceiling next to a light bulb had just hit his face. With a few muttered curses, he pulls the wire allowing light to fill the small room.

It wasn't the most pleasant of places, but it would do, after all this safe house is meant for a one night stay at the most. In the corners there were two old beds, in the center of the small stone room was a wooden table with two chairs, and on one of the walls was a mirror. That's about it the only other thing the room had was one exit leading to above ground.

Unslinging a sack from his shoulders and onto the table, he starts going through some of the stuff in there. Eventually he pulled out and dressed in a mercenary outfit, complete with sunglasses and fedora. Rummaging through the sack some more he pulls out a pair of weapons that he switches with his daggers. Dual pistols, plenty of customizable options, both can turn into daggers; when put together they will form into a rifle, which in turn can become a short sword. Perfect for adaptability.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a 'scroll', typed up a message, and sent it to three different contacts, all of them mercs. "Now just to get to the pub we're meeting at." Packing everything back in the sack, when he slung it across his back, it became a brief case. Now in his new attire, he gets ready to run as he steps into the shadows once more. 'Fuck I forgot to turn off the lights,' this was his only thought as he left the room.

* * *

Back at the dorms, team CHRW is just waking up, slowly. And somehow the same thought runs through all their minds, 'It's nice to sleep in. Wait… sleeping in? Connor never lets us sleep in. Somethings not right!' At the exact same moment, they all bolt straight up and immediately began to scan the room for anything out of place. The first thing they learned around their leader, is to never let their guard down. They had some close calls early on because of that.

Soon finding nothing obviously wrong, they begin to search the room for anything. It was a long time until they got to searching Connor's stuff, but when they did, they soon found the note he left. It said, "Dear team, today is the first day of winter break, so I thought I would let you sleep in. Now if you are wondering why I'm not there, this is because me and Hope are low on funds. So I have taken it upon myself to do a little… side job if you will. I should be back in about one week, so don't worry.' And that's it.

The note ended so abruptly, they had to check that there wasn't more on the back. "That's it? Just I'm gone, I'll be back? Who the fuck does he think he is?!" yelled Will.

"Connor once said, that the reason he tells me so little, is to protect me. Maybe he's doing the same thing here," Hope suggested.

"But what could he be hiding, that is so dangerous?" asked Reyna in that calm almost emotionless voice of hers. All she got from Hope was a shake of the head.

"Well let's see if we can find anything in that chest of his." They both turn to see Will digging through Connor's stuff.

"Bad idea! Bad idea!" screams Hope.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Just as he says that, smoke starts to billow from Connor's trunk. As the room fills with said gas, they all go into a coughing fit before collapsing unconscious. But it doesn't stop there, the smoke leaks out from under the door and spreads to the rooms of team RWBY and team JNPR. Looks like everybody will get a few extra hours of sleep.

* * *

As he enters the halls once more, he pulls out the pistols from their holsters at his waist, and runs. 'This clothing is designed to be bullet proof, not claw proof. Best not to let any of them get too close.'

While running, he doesn't stop. If a Grimm comes at him from the side, he ducks, does a spin and shoots them. If they're in front, he riddles them with holes. And if they're behind or above, he just keeps running, no point in fighting them.

Stopping at an intersection, Connor tries to catch his breath. While doing so, he tilts his head to listen, and it's quiet. 'That's not right, they should be chasing me,' but then he looks around and realizes why. "Fuck, I'm at the temple." It was brighter here, but not by much, there wasn't much else unless you go down farther to the left, where it got brighter.

But now is not the time for that, turning to the right where it got darker, he continued to run. The sounds of Grimm returning, "I really hate those rest stops." As he arrived at more intersections, he would be forced to turn one way or the other. That is until he came to a final one and was boxed in. "Damn things are smarter than you think."

As if on cue they all rush him. "Big mistake." And he runs forwards firing off rounds, a King Taijitu lunges at him, and he jumps on top. Round after round unloaded into Grimm after Grimm, yet there seems no end to them. Then he's in a small circle, surrounded. But he spots one Grimm different from the rest, it's a horse, vicious, biting, covered in bone plates, but fast and perfect for an escape. When it charged him, he climbed on. A bit hard at first, but it just wanted to run away, so he angled it in the direction he wanted it to go.

Jumping over and through the army Connor was soon on his way. 'Come on, where's that exit I want? Fuck it's in the floor!' As the steed jumps over the hole in the floor, Connor falls off the back. "This is gonna hurt."

* * *

**AN : Okay today, I felt like ending it here. Sorry if you don't like that please tell me. Also, sorry about not much description for the battle, but there would be too much going on so I don't feel like writing it. Now if you find any errors in this chapter, please let me know. If you wish to add anything of your own, please let me know. And if you want longer chapters, let me know and I'll try my best.**

**Connor : You just want more reviews.**

**Block31 : Correct.**

**Connor : You're not even gonna deny it?**

**Block31 : Nope.**

**Connor : I hate you!**

**Block31 : Until next time, bye!**


	10. Meet the Prince

Allowing his eyes to adjust to the sudden change in light, all he could hear and feel was the cold wind rushing around him. Once he could see though, he soon found he falling from great heights, and the ground was fast approaching. Quickly allowing his aura to burst forth, it almost took control, but he was able to channel it into the shape of wings.

However, all this did was slow his ascent. 'Shit! Still too fast.' Aiming for a snowdrift, he fell through, leaving an imprint of his body all the way down. "Note to self, next time exiting the halls, don't fall." Climbing out of the snowdrift and making his aura recede, Connor took in his surroundings. He was at the edge of a forest, with a cliff face not twenty feet away. 'Good I'm almost there.'

Walking up to the cliff, he started looking around. The cliff was bare, except for sign with a pint of ale hanging from it. 'You guys are making it way too obvious that you're here.' Walking up below the sign, he placed his hand on the wall and allowed his aura to seep through and into the rocks.

First there was a clicking of small gears, then a noise of stone grinding on stone, as part of the wall move to reveal a door. 'They may show where the tavern is, but they wont show the entrance.' Walking inside, the wall closed behind him. And as he made his way down the hallway that followed, Connor heard a sound that brought a rare smile to his face. The sound of drunken singing, most likely the friends he called here.

Entering the main room, it was hard to see, thanks to some smoke hanging in the air. But as soon as he entered, Connor greeted by a chorus of "It's the Prince!", and an arm immediately around his shoulder. "Well look who it is, the Prince of Shadows himself. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

And that would be Tim, not brightest of people, but he's a good man to have beside you in battle. "You'll find out if you lead me to the others." Receiving a laugh, Tim stumbles off, ale sloshing from his pint. "Are you drunk already?"

"You know it!"

"Well that sound like you." Finally reaching the small table at which the others sat, one rose up and gave him a great big hug. There's Terry, the smartest and kindest of the group, but not much for common sense.

And the final member, just gave a nod, after Terry was done of course. Ah, Tiny, he's tall enough to make Will look the size of a child. Now Tiny may not be his real name, but he never talks. "Good to see you guys, how long has it been? Four years or so?"

"Damn right! Now where the hell 'ave you been?! Four years, and no contact. Terry 'ere thought you dead." With that Tim, continued to drown in his ale.

"I think, what he meant to say," shooting Tim an evil glare. "Is that we were worried about you," she said this in the kindest way possible.

Tim just ignored her, and called for more of whatever he was drinking, even though he still had plenty left. "First off let me say sorry for not letting you know I was alive sooner, but I really didn't have an opportunity. I have only one week currently to work with you guys."

"Well then," said Tim rising from his drink. "We best make the most of it." But they had to wait for a job, so they just sat and talked. However the author does not wish to write/ come up with what they would say, so instead we shall see how the others back at Beacon are faring.

* * *

The rest of team CHRW, has been trying to get into Connor's footlocker for some time now, but to no avail. Each time they think they get in, their really just setting off another trap. "Seriously, how many goddamn traps does one man need?!" yells Will in frustration.

"Perhaps you should take a break."

"To hell with that! I'm gonna see what's inside, if it's the last thing I do!"

"It might you know."

"Yeah, well screw you." Just then they hear a clicking noise come from the foot locker, and they all brace for what is to come. But nothing happens, slowly turning to look, they find that it's open, and no more traps! "See I told you I'd get it open." But there was only the sound of fear in his voice.

All three looking in, they find the sets of clothing they saw before are now gone. In their place are these maps, hand drawn on parchment, and certain spots marked on each map. "What the fuck are these?"

"Those would be the maps Connor uses to plan, and find what temple we're going to explore next."

"Oh." Moving those aside, there's not much else but seven pictures, each in their own frame. Laying all pictures down and in a row, they find that these all contain the same people. And there are two that are always in there, Connor and Hope.

The first picture, there was Connor, Hope and seven others. All of them couldn't be older than eight years old, they all had weapons that were a bit too big for them. And behind them was the remains of a smoldering town. All of them had this look in their eyes that said, 'we will not go down without a fight'.

As they went from one picture to the next, they got older. And in each picture, one person from the previous was missing. Their looks changed, if you look closely you will find, each person has a minor injury. The only one that seemed fine was Hope, always so happy in each picture. This pattern continued until the final picture, with only Hope and Connor. Hope looked happy as always, but Connor looked as though he had just done something he greatly regretted.

Both Will, and Reyna were confused, turning to Hope for answers, they found a look of shock on her face, as though she might remember something. But getting only a shake of the head from her, they left it alone for now. Putting everything back in silence, they then proceeded with their winter break after that.

* * *

Back with Connor, he was just listening to stories of his friends adventures. When his 'scroll' started to buzz. Opening it up and looking at the message, he soon closed it. "Sorry guys, just got a call for a job. See you later." But before he could get up to leave, the drunk Tim grabbed his arm.

"Oi, tell us if you die."

"OK, will do." Once outside he checked his 'scroll' again. It read:

_Dear sir, _

_His majesty of the Kingdom of Argent, requests your services. The pay shall be 100,000 Lien. If you wish to accept, please speak with the king as soon as possible. Any and all terms of this shall be discussed with the king as well. _

_Sign,_

_servant of the king_

'100,000? Why are you paying so much old man? This is way over the usual cost. Oh well, might as go see what he wants. But I don't want to run through the halls again, I can fly, but I don't want to take too long, or else I'll grow wings.' Allowing his aura to form into the shape of dragon wings on his back, he hovered in place for a bit, then shot forwards into the shadows.

* * *

**AN : And here is another chapter. Think I may make Sunday my day to post new chapters, though no promises. Again, spot anything wrong please tell me, blah blah blah. Next chapter, I think I'll make it about kind of an info chapter, just to let you know the world better.**

**Connor : So what does the king want with me?**

**Block31 : Just a little job protecting everyone at a party.**

**Connor : Really?**

**Block31 : Don't worry, there will be some action, though I can't decide if you'll be in a different disguise for it or not.**

**Connor : Oh. Hey who were those people in the pictures?**

**Block31 : People from your past, all dead now. I'm not sure if I should include a chapter about them in this story, or make another one just for that. Well until next time, Bye!**


	11. Now you know

Regions :

Vale - A town in the far east on the scattered islands. No actual government, instead this town is ruled by the rich, and the same with the army. The more money you have in this town the better off you are. Though because of this, the town of Vale is often target and subject of Whitefang assaults.

Argent - A kingdom in the frigid north. These people cling to the old ways, and any who don't follow them are considered weak and outcasts. Ruled by a monarchy, the current king is kind, but that doesn't stop the rebels who are fed up with being rule by said monarchy. The military is made up of the tribes, should they enter war, all who can fight will be recruited.

Sanctuary - A thriving nation, in the south. This nation is modern, no use of the blade, except in the kitchen. And for some reason are ruled by a democracy. This nation is a popular travel destination, due to it's warm climate, even during the winter. Sanctuary is often peaceful and has little need of a military, weak as it is. The only time they call upon it, is when the dead warriors rise.

Underground - In the mountain ranges to the far west. There used to be a kingdom here, but it could not sustain itself. In later years the Schnee dust company mined these mountains for dust. But when they thought it to be empty, they left it. Since then the lowest of the low have come here seeking refuge, they have expanded the mines into a great underground city. Enemy gangs now fight over control of the dust trade in this town.

Crystal Desert - The desert between Underground and Sanctuary. Many believe you can not live off this land. But there are oases scattered here and there. Some say the sand is so hot that one step will kill you, yet many creatures have adapted to this land. Others say there is a dragon, hidden in a grain of sand that can see the future. Whether you believe it or not, one thing is for sure, the sand is so fine it is often mistaken for crystal.

* * *

OCs :

Connor - Doesn't like to talk about his past, but it is a terrible one. He has three different disguises, each one a different personality. Semblance : Berzerk - At the cost of his body, mind and aura when angry, or when in need, his aura comes for and envelopes him, effectively taking over and causing him to go on a rampage.

Ghost - Connor's main disguise, the name fits. Nothing can touch him in battle, and the way he glides across the ground sometimes. But also his ability to disappear has earned him this nickname.

Prince of Thieves - A mercenary, and one of the best. Most people often call him the Prince of Shadows, because of how he can disappear into the shadows. Over all, Prince is more friendly than Ghost, but just as deadly.

Wolf - Just as the name says, he is much like a wolf, both in combat and personality. Though he is lazy and often doesn't care much.

Hope - Connor's little sister, two years younger. She can't remember much of her past. But she is very cheerful, unless it involves Connor disappointing her. Has a weak spot for any kind of sweets. Semblance : At the cost of her aura, any projectile can pass through her.

Reyna Marksman - Born into a noble family, she has been trained to be proper and serious almost all the time. She is a master of both blade, and bow, though she rarely ever uses the later. Semblance : Her blade becomes sharper, and can cut through anything.

Will Hammerfall - Comes from a long line of blacksmiths, though wishes to be a hunter. He tends to use brute force always, and hates when people lie or keep secrets. Will doesn't like it when people he know go to other blacksmiths instead of him. Semblance : He can crush anything.

Tiny - Tall enough to make the 6ft Will seem like a child. Though he rarely ever talks, when he does they are often words of wisdom. He tends to worry about Terry a lot.

Terry - Smart and kind. Though her slight frame isn't the best for direct combat, she will still try to protect her friends in any fight.

Tim - A boisterous drunk. Tim may not be very smart, but he is a wonderful tactician.

Snow Winston - Leader of team SNOW and often called Snow White by Prince. Daughter of the king of Argent, she has gotten everything her entire life, and hates it. She has become huntress because of this. Semblance : She uses moisture in the air to create snow and ice.

Nathan - Member of team SNOW, the rest is undecided.

Olaf - Member of team SNOW, the rest is undecided.

Wilson - Member of team SNOW, the rest is undecided.

Manderscheid - Leader of the top gang in Underground. Mess with him, or his daughter and you die.

Kara - Daughter of the crime lord, Manderscheid, the rest is undecided.

Brandon - Older brother of Connor and Hope. Connor hates his guts, and Hope doesn't know him. Leader of the second top gang in Underground, the rest undecided.

* * *

**AN : Another chapter is up. Two in a day, good for me I guess. The reason, some things are undecided is because I have not put enough thought into some things. And currently I feel terrible, and can't be bothered to think of more.**

**Connor : That's all you're gonna tell them?**

**Block31 : Yup, like I said I can't be bothered to right now. Why do you think this conversation, and the last one we had was terrible?**

**Connor : Good point.**

**Block31 : One more thing, before we say bye. If you want an explanation on some things, check out my profile. And if you want to help with some of the characters up there, just let me know. Until next time, Bye!**


	12. Accept the Quest

**AN : A quick answer to some questions by two viewers, since they pointed out some things I forgot to mention. **

**First off, in the halls, "How could Connor know he had come to an intersection if he couldn't see?" Since he couldn't see he would be relying on his other senses, so he could hear the howls of Grimm from all directions there, he could feel the wind blowing through and on his skin, or he could sense that the area was more open than usual.**

**Secondly, "What does the merc outfit look like?" Well it is the same as any other mercenary's outfit in the show. For example, those men with Torchwick in the first episode, they were mercenaries. The glasses are black, and one way, so nobody can see his eyes. Finally the fedora matches the suit in style.**

**Now on with the story**

* * *

Entering the halls and continuing forwards just above the ground, he quickly rises to where the Nevermores would soar. And he soon passes one, startling it. But he heard it call out, " Food! My brethren, come join the hunt!"

'Oh yeah, I forgot. When my aura is active, I can understand the Grimm. Well this flight just got a lot more unpleasant.' He soon lost the Nevermore, but could hear so many calling for blood.

Then he came across a Griffin, as it dove for him he could hear it call out. "I found him! Over here!"

'Damn those high pitch voices of theirs are annoying.' The Griffin was chasing him now, and quickly gaining. 'I have to get rid of him fast.' Pulling out his pistols and changing them in sword form, he stops in mid air and drops, allowing the Griffing to pass over him. Just as it passed over him, he shot up impaling the Grimm on his blade. Quickly shoving it off, and continuing.

After some time, he finds his exit point. The only problem? His exit is below him, in the ground, and a lot of Grimm are converging on it. 'Might as well go for it.' And so he folded in his wings and shot down. 'Okay, this exit will take me directly to the castle. Might as well make a flashy entrance.' And for the third time that day, Connor left the halls.

* * *

"Sir. Please! We must root out the problem at it's source!"

"No! I have told you time and again Percival, I shall not be known as the king who killed his entire kingdom for fear of his own death!"

"But sir!"

"No! I shall hear no more of this! Speak of this once more to me, and I shall make sure you never speak again!" Just then a figure darted down from the shadows of the rafters up above, landing in a crouch. As the figure stood up, these dark wings unfurled from his back. But to the kings relief it was only the mercenary he hired, Prince.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" A slight laugh in his voice. What could he be laughing at? Looking over to Percival, he saw why, and the king could barely hold back a laugh of his own. The pure shock and outrage on his face is laughable.

"No, no my boy. Do not worry, Percival here was just about to leave."

"But my lord."

"Leave Percival!" As the king's voice boomed across the great empty hall, Percival ran.

"Was he always so weak?" This received a great booming laugh from the king.

"Ah, my boy come here let me get a good look at you." As Prince walked forwards, he saw just how much he had changed. "What has it been? Four years? And look at how you have grown. Then look at me, I seem weaker just by comparison!"

"My king, you look no worse for wear than last I saw you. I'm sure you could still best me in battle."

"Modest are you? Well that may be true, but I feel much older since last we met. Those people out there expect me to solve all of their petty problems. I grow weary my boy, sometimes I wish I was never king."

"They only do so because they trust you, they believe in you. Plus, I'm sure if anyone else was to run your kingdom, it would have fallen into ruin long ago."

"Perhaps you are right, perhaps." The mood has quickly shifted from that of a greeting, to that of pity. "Well you're here because of that job request I sent out, correct?"

"Yes about that, why are you paying so much? This is way over the usual fee."

"The reason for that is because I want you to protect my daughter."

"But what makes this time so special? You've had me protect little Snow White plenty of times before. What's so different this time?"

"Well as you may know, it is Snow's birthday tomorrow and…" He trails off as he sees Prince turn ghostly white. "You forgot didn't you?" All he got in response was a nod. "Well you will have time for getting her a present later, first is the job. At her party there shall be many nobles wishing to get on my good side."

Quickly switching back to business mode, "And with the current rebel activity, you think they may attack?"

"Yes, though I am not as worried about the nobles as I am of Snow. You may save them if you wish."

"Why are you worried about Snow? Isn't she training to become a huntress?"

"That may be so, but I worry she is not ready for an actual battle."

"She wouldn't like to hear you say that you know."

Receiving a hearty laugh from the "Right you are my boy, right you are"

"Do you mind if I wear something else to the party?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I have a feeling a mercenary like me would stick out like a sore thumb at this party. So I thought a change of clothes might help me blend in a bit."

"As long as you don't draw attention to yourself I am sure it is fine. Also before you go, here is an invitation to the party, the guards will not let you in unless you have it."

Taking the envelope with the letter inside Prince gives a mock salute. "Will do sir!" and marches out, the entire way he heard nothing but the kings laughter.

* * *

"So are you gonna get her a present?" asks Jess soon appearing and floating next to him as he walked along.

"Of course, unless you want me to join you very soon, I'm gonna get her a present. I already have one in mind." All that said without even turning to look at her, for there are guards watching as he walked through the halls.

After he exited the keep, Connor was soon wandering the streets. "Looking for something?"

"Yeah my safehouse in Argent. I forget where it was."

"Leave it to Connor to lose an entire building."

"Oh shut up. Besides I didn't lose it, I just misplaced it."

"Even better."

"Ah there's the entrance, see I told you I didn't lose it" With that Connor walked down a narrow alley, and opened a hatch in the cobblestone ground.

"So it seems."

* * *

**AN : And one more chapter up, not one of my bests I think, but that is up to you to decide. Anyways, see something wrong, like grammar or spelling, even a plot hole, and I will do my best to fix it (if I can figure out how that is).**

**Block31 : I need to start writing down my ideas for later chapters, I keep forgetting them.**

**Connor : How do you forget your own story?**

**Block31 : Well the ideas just pop up now and then, and since I don't think about those ideas too much I tend to forget.**

**Connor : Why does that sound so pathetic to me?**

**Block31 : Oh shut up, anyways Bye!**


	13. The wolf among us

**AN : Okay just a quick note first. Things may change in this story, info I put in one chapter may change in another. The only reason I can give, is I like the later idea that I came up with. And also, though RWBY has continued, I will not change my story for it. The main reason for this is because, I put actual effort into this stuff, I can't just abandon it. Though I may find a way into certain scenes just for laughs.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

"Tell me, how exactly do you lose a building again?"

"I didn't lose the building, just the entrance. Is it me or does that sound worse?" And this earned yet another round of laughter from Jess. As she calmed down, she tried to talk, though was constantly interrupted by fits of laughter.

"What do you mean lost the entrance?"

"This building is a safehouse, and has two entrances in case of an attack. One is in a wall, the other is in the ground somewhere." After wandering around for a long time, and having to endure Jess making fun of him the entire time, he finally found the wall entrance. It was at the very back of an alley.

"Okay here it is," he said as he pulled back some kind of door to a maintenance area. But behind it was only a ladder leading down. After several minutes or so, they came up in an old abandoned house. The windows were boarded, everything was covered in an inch of dust, the walls were peeling, and with every step the wooden floorboards creaked. Yeah nice place.

"So this is your safe house."

"Not the best but it works. Well you go do what you want, I'm gonna rest until tomorrow. Four trips through the halls is quite tiring." With that he dropped his bag/suitcase on the ground, jumped on a nearby couch and soon fell asleep.

* * *

The next day was spent trying to find a gift so he wouldn't experience a great deal of pain. But to no avail, finally he just pulled something out from the things he had. And you shall find out later what it is.

About an hour before the party, Connor changed into a different outfit, a different personality. He called this one the wolf. If you saw the clothing, you would understand why. Each piece was made of a wolfs pelt, all a dark grey except for the shirt, which was white instead. Though the most noticeable of the outfit was the jacket - ish. The hood was the head of a wolf, the sleeves were the legs, and the body of the wolf covered his back, but couldn't reach all the way around front.

His weapons were silver claws, that cover all of his hands. But when hidden, they are silver ringers, one on each finger. But he also has something special, mini Grimm. About the size of a toy soldier, just tell them to grow and they're full size and obey him. Now enough description.

As he was walking up to the keep only one thing passed through his head, 'Why does it always snow when I'm in Argent?' Walking up he saw a noble show his invitation to the guards and walk through. 'Well by the looks of it I have the wrong attire for this. Fuck it, I'll just stick to the shadows where it's comfortable.

Approaching the guards the held up the invitation as he passed. As soon as he entered the building, Connor noticed something felt wrong. Now, it wasn't just the place being full of nobles and no normal people, or the fact that this was more like a ball than a party. No, there was a presence, something but he didn't know what.

Connor stuck to every shadow possible, he wasn't exactly hidden, just hard to notice. Wandering around the giant hall that this was in, Connor noticed several things: the center of the room was well lit, but the outer part was filled with shadows, there are armed soldiers between every pillar, and up in the rafters above hidden in the shadows there appears to be a sniper.

And one more thing, aways from the main crowd, there were four people each about Connor's age. And each had a weapon each. One guy had a pistol and a shield. Another was wielding dual axes. One of the girls had a crossbow. And the other, with snow white hair, was wielding a sword made of ice. 'Looks like they're students at Argent's academy.'

'This sucks, it's more like some old ball than an actual party,' he thought. Just then his stomach growled quietly. 'Shut it, now where can I find some food?'

* * *

Her party was turning out terrible. She had no friends there, sure she had her team, but they weren't her friends. Plus having the room filled with merchants and nobles who don't even care, this makes it worse. So of course this was a terrible day.

Her team was trying to talk to her, but Snow wasn't paying attention. Until she saw someone that stuck out. "Hey who's that guy over there?"

"Who?" asked Wyatt, the one with the shield and pistol. Not many people liked him since he doesn't follow the old ways, but he's a nice guy once you get to know him.

"The one in the clothing that makes him look like a wolf."

"Wolf, where!?" That would be Nathan, he's a bear faunus, but he's still lovable. And he never wore a shirt, which annoyed her, but his skills with dual axes made up for it, kind of.

"Not a wolf dumbass, just somebody dressed like one. Probably in their pelts, though those would sell for a decent amount." And Orlaith, a merchant's daughter, she is… tolerable. Orlaith wields a crossbow with a spike on the end, though it is rare for an enemy to get close to her.

"Shut up!" yelled Snow at her team. "Now do any of you know him or not?" They all shook their heads as way of 'no'. "Then why is he here?"

"Looks like he's trying to find something," said Wyatt.

"Do you think he's one of the rebels?" asked Orlaith.

"Unlikely, he seems lost more than anything else. If he is a member of the rebels, then he is a terrible one at that." Just then a gust of wind came from nowhere and blew out each fire around the room. As darkness descended upon them all that was heard, was the rush of footsteps, and an arrow being loosed.

* * *

The lights went out, he heard the soldiers moving towards the nobles. He dropped several mini Grimm, and they went to defend those lousy nobles who should probably die. 'Now who is the sniper gonna shoot? If it's one of the nobles I don't care, but if it's Snow… better hurry and protect her.' Just as he thought that he heard the snap of the bow string.

Rushing through the dark, he pushed her back and raised a hand in front of his face. Then the crossbow bolt hit and pierced his hand. The only sound he made was a quiet groan of pain, 'FUCK! God damn that hurts.' Pulling out the bolt and tossing it on the floor, Connor soon located where the sniper was.

Running to a space between pillars he started jumping up to the rafters. Once up there, he searched through the darkness, he found his target. Bounding across the support beams, and allowing the silver claws to come out, Connor soon caught up with his target.

The guy was backing away in fear. And… what?! He was begging for his life to. 'The spineless coward. You deserve to die my friend.' Reaching down towards the cowards throat, he lifted him up. Oh the fear in his eyes, 'I should say something.' "Cowards like you should not enter the battlefield, goodbye." And then Connor ripped out the man's throat and dropped him to the floor below.

Looking down he saw the battle below. Snow and her team looked confused about who to fight, but the other two parties were having no such trouble. The soldiers, if you could even call them that, were losing. They're no hunters but they were trying their best, you had to give them that at least. Out of the original twenty of them there were now ten.

On the Grimm side, there were ten but none had died. And really all the Grimm are Beowolfs. 'Man they are weak. Well I think I'll spill some more blood.' And he dropped down to the floor, using his aura to cushion the fall. As he dropped, the Grimm backed off.

Once on the ground, "Gentlemen, so good to see that the king was right. Now prepare to fight." With that, he rushed towards them. He tripped the first, shoved his left hand through the second, clawed out the thirds throat, threw the second into the fourth knocking him down, and grabbed the fifths face and crushed it.

The first was getting back up, so Connor grabbed the fifths weapon, which was a spear, and threw it right at the first. As the spear pierced number one's heart, it carried him with it, then got stuck in the ground. Four was trying get up, Connor walked over to him, and slowly crushed his throat with his foot.

Once they were all dead, the lights came back on. The nobles had all huddled in a group, Snow and team looked ready to fight, and the Grimm were shrinking back down to pocket size. "You're a bit late," remarked Connor.

"What… how?" came the voice of Snow. Looking over Connor saw they were all confused at what had just happened.

"Tell your dad I did the job, and I'll be expecting my pay." With that he collected the mini Grimm and was about to walk into the shadows when he stopped. "One more thing." Digging around in his pockets, he tossed something to Snow and called out, "Think fast Snow White." And then he was gone.

Catching a small black box, she opened it. Inside was a note saying happy birthday, and a mini Grimm that looked like a horse.

* * *

**AN : Sorry for the long wait, and sorry if this chapter isn't that good. I tried to make it long as compensation, but failed. Anyways, want longer chapters? Just say it once and I'll try my best. See any errors? Tell me and I'll try to find a way to fix it. Want to add to the story? Let me know, I may fit your idea in if I like it. But seriously, just let me know if I'm doing good.**

**Connor : So why didn't I fight a lot?**

**Block31 : Your kills are often quick and deadly, especially if you have claws.**

**Connor : Will I kill much in the next chapter?**

**Block31 : Well soon enough, you will blow stuff up. Does that work for you?**

**Connor : I guees. Until next time Bye!**

**Block31 : Oi! Thats my line fuckhead!**


	14. Far Underground

**AN : I do not own guild wars or the second one or any of the extensions.**

* * *

Back at the safehouse in Argent, Connor had already changed into the Prince outfit, he was now just waiting for the money. Then his 'scroll' buzzed, looking at it, turns out the transaction was made. "About time to, several hours after the job, and I haven't been paid yet."

And there was something else, a new job offer, in Underground. "Well if it isn't my favorite crime lord. What does he want now?"

The message read :

Prince I got a job for you, nothing big, just taking out some of them kurzicks on my turf. If you're in just come and see me. You can find me in the palace made of jade.

"Decent job decent pay, I say we go for it."

'_Why are you telling this to me? You already know I'm gonna say kill them all'_

At that Connor gave off a tired sigh, "Sometimes I wonder if I'm crazy."

'_Yeah, yeah. Look if you don't need me to go berserk, then stop talking to me.'_

"I really wonder sometimes." And he stepped into the shadows and was off to his next job.

* * *

Entering the halls, it was quiet. I'm not sure if I like this, the place is either loud and full of weaklings, or quiet and has very strong Grimm here and there. Either way going in here was never pleasant.

Reaching down to pull out his pistols, he realised something, his right hand didn't move right. Looking at it, Connor remembered why, there was a bandage covering the hole in his hand. 'Fuck I forgot about that. What to do? Maybe what the ancients used to do will still work.'

Getting down on his knees it looked like he was going to pray. 'I hate doing this, it takes time and they don't always answer.' "Dwayna, goddess of healing please help me by making me in good health." Waiting a few minutes, then he felt it. A warmness spread through him, his hand knit itself back together, and any ailments he had before are now gone. "Wow! That actually worked."

As soon as he said that, five giant claws about three meters high, burst out of the ground around him. "What the fuck!" All five tried to stab him, Connor jumped towards one, swung around the base and ran. "What the fuck was that?!"

"_Well what did you expect? You used the power of the gods, in a place ruled by one who hates them. That's like saying I'm right here, come kill me! Oh and you should worry about any margonites he might send, instead of those claws."_

"What is a margonite?" As soon as he asked that, a creature standing eight feet tall emerged from the darkness and tried to crush him.

"_That would be a margonite."_ This creature, was tall and burly. It's entire left side appeared to be made of energy, giving off a faint glow. And the right side was as dark as the surrounding area. And this margonites weapon was a hammer as big as him.

Bringing it's hammer around, the margonite tried to crush Connor. He merely stepped to the side, and allowed the weapon to pass. As it struck the ground, Connor took the pistol in his right hand, shoved it in the margonite's face and pulled the trigger.

As shot echoed through the halls, he could hear that voice, "_You might want to get going soon. Well unless you want to fight the strongest of the dark lord's forces."_

"Fuck you. Okay somebody sent them after me, and you know what they are, can you track them or something?"

"_I can warn you when one is near and in what direction."_

"Okay you do that. I still need to get to Underground." And so Connor raced through the halls, turning when ever his annoying companion warned him. Finally he/they reached an exit.

* * *

And this exit led to a dark alley. "Okay, now that we're out of the halls, do you mind telling what those things were?!"

"_Why my dear Connor, you should already know this. Didn't you pay attention to any of those scriptures you read?"_

"Scriptures, what… what the hell are you talking about?"

"_You and I both know very well what I'm talking about. After all we both share the same head."_

"Yeah, writings left by the ancients. But I never thought any of that talk of their six gods was true. I just thought it was the writings of some lunatics."

"_Well it's not. And that thing you saw back there was a margonite, a servant of the sixth god, Abaddon. They were originally human you know, but the darkness consumed them, and they became what they are."_

A couple minutes later after standing there in silence, Connor started laughing. "_What's so funny? Have you finally lost it?"_

"Just thinking what this situation might look like to someone else."

"_Wouldn't be too out of place in this town."_

"Well enough chit chat, we… or I, have a job to do."

Exiting the alley, Connor found he was in one of the nicest places in the town. Though it still looked like trash. The only thing nice about it, was nobody was trying to kill each other. Looking around though, "I'm on the wrong fucking side!"

True enough Connor seemed to be in the area owned by the enemy of his employes. "Best get moving I guess." With that he set out running across… is that a roof or a road?

* * *

After running through or over bustling areas, this one seemed dead. Right in front of him, for ten blocks, there was nothing. Not even the remains of buildings that had once stood there. "Why do I have a feeling this is going to be bad."

Going out one block, and the next thing he knew, he was being shot at from both sides of the battlefield. 'No cover, only craters. If I go in those, I would be a perfect target for mortars. Might as well run to the side I want to be on.'

As he started running towards the luxon side, the fire became even thicker, and things started to explode around him. 'I knew they had a mortar, and are those mounted guns? Fuck me.'

Finally, Connor reached the luxons side,after nearly being blown up three times. But the gunfire was thicker the closer he got, and could not keep from taking several bullets. Instead of stopping though, he kept running until he couldn't see them anymore. Only then did he stop to look at his wounds.

A shot to the left shoulder and two to his right leg. 'They've got some good shots. Can't do much for them now, the clothes are already stitching themselves back together. Just gonna have to work through the pain.'

Moving out again, albeit with limp, Connor set out for the jade palace. This palace is hewn from the rock itself. It was all stone, and only looked jade, because they found enough of it to cover the outside.

* * *

Connor just walked through the front doors, nobody even bothered to stop him. After some time of searching, he found the right room. Manderscheid was there waiting for him. "Well that's odd," came the voice of Manderscheid.

"What is?"

"Usually you appear from the shadows, not through the door."

"Yeah, well I had some trouble getting here. So I thought I would bring it down this time."

"Ah… Well since you're here, I assume it's about the job. Recently some of them kurzicks have moved in on my land trying to dig up some dust. I want you to shut down their little operation. Kill them, I don't care, just send the message 'don't mess with Manderscheid'."

"If that's all then I will be off." With that Connor proceeded to walk out of the room. And waiting right outside for him was the chiefs daughter, Kara. She's old enough

"So mind if I join you on this little mission?" she asked in an all too cheery voice for Connor's liking.

"No."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't like my way of handling it, far too messy for anyones liking really." As she was walking behind him, Kara suddenly whirled around to in front of him.

"You know that makes me want to see it all the more."

"Fine suit yourself, don't blame me if you get nightmares. Oh and could you not tell your dad about this? He'd probably kill me for letting come along."

"Okay!"

'She's entirely too energetic if you ask me.'

* * *

operation in cliffside deep in chasm

Arriving at a chasm so deep the bottom disappeared into the mist below. Though nearby there was a crane with it's cable extending deep down into the chasm below. "Why are we here?" asked Kara.

"The kurzick's little operation is down in that chasm."

"So how are we gonna get down there?"

Looking around Connor found a rusty old elevator. "I bet this leads down to where we need to go."

"No way you want me to get in that death trap?"

"You could always find another way down," Connor said getting into the elevator, pulling out one of his guns and pointing it up. "Me, I'm taking the fun way down." With that, he fired one shot into the cable supporting the elevator, and he fell with it.

If you could hear him, all you would hear is the sound of a maniacs laughter. When the elevator hit the ground, a cloud of dust billowed out. As the kurzicks stood there coughing, gunfire emerged from the elevator shaft. And emerging from the cloud was Prince, dagger in one hand, pistol in the other.

'Twenty of them, five dead, lets do this.' Quickly taking stock of the room, Connor then rushed behind a support pillar just as they returned fire. 'So, fifteen left.' One of the enemy tried to rush him. Connor simply stabbed him in the neck, using the body as cover, he shot several more. 'Make that twelve left.'

'They're waiting for me, I need a distraction.' Taking a quick peek around, he saw there was some unguarded dust just sitting there. One good shot would set the entire crate worth off. "I got a plan."

"_Please don't. You've already put enough strain on your body recently."_

"Sorry, the only other option I see is to go out guns blazing and hope to kill the all."

"_Or you could always allow me to fight them."_

"No! I've given you control too much recently. Now lets do this." Quickly turning around the corner, all it took was one shot. As soon as the bullet hit the dust, it caused it all to explode. This explosion created light, and behind the pillar was shadow. Diving into it, Connor became a shadow,instead of traveling to the halls.

After things calmed down, Connor emerged from the shadows and collapsed from exhaustion. 'Can't stop, have to complete the mission.' Getting up, Connor dragged one of the dead bodies to the wall, and its' blood to write on the wall : This is what happens.

As the blood dripped down the walls, he looked for something anything that might say why they were there. In a side room there was a bunch of paper work. It appeared to be orders, mostly about digging under the jade palace and killing the luxons, any dust they found was a bonus.

Though one thing caught his attention at the bottom of the pages, who signed the orders. "You got to be kidding me… You've got to be fucking kidding me! He's alive?! That bastard should be dead ten times over!" As he yelled in rage, he noticed his aura was coming forth. 'Okay Connor, calm down. You can kill him later. For now, focus on the mission.'

The person in question was none other than Connor's older brother, Brandon Baly. He hates Brandon because of what he has done, and wants no ties to him at all. And it is this for reason that he does not use his last name.

Walking back into the main room and to the mouth of the cave. There was a small platform connected to the crane far above, with a control panel next to it. Pressing the up button and hopping on, it was half an hour before he came to a stop at the top. 'That took way too long.'

"You're alive!" Connor heard as he was tackled to the ground in a great hug.

"Not for long," he wheezed out.

"Sorry! Well now that you're done you have to see dad for your payment, lets go!"

"Too tired. Why don't you get him to come here?"

"Okay!" And just like that she was off.

"That girl is just too energetic. Good night."

* * *

The job was complete and he had gotten his payment, but it was all in dust. Luckily he had a contact who was always in the market for dust. His name was Miri, he along with his little band of thieves, lived in an abandoned keep outside of Underground.

Walking through the front gates, he entered what used to be a nice little village. By the looks of it the people who once lived here, had prospered. But for some reason they just up and left, leaving this village and all else in it, to be forgotten. Forgotten it may be, but time has not damaged it at all.

At the front doors of the castle, Connor knocked hard enough that it was heard throughout the entire castle. When someone came to answer the door, "What do you want waking us up so early?"

"It's five in the afternoon. You know what? I don't care, just get Miri for me. And tell him I have some goods to sell."

"He'll like that, he will," said the disgusting little man before dissapearing. When he came back later, "Right this way sir, Miri say he'll accept you offer." The little man led him through the many halls, until they were at the grand doors. "The master awaits."

'He's disgusting.' Entering the room, "Sup little man." Soon after a pillow hit him in the face.

"You wake me up! Then you call me little! You better have good reason for this." Miri said all this while popping out from under the covers of the queen size be in the middle of the room. Miri is a short and stout man. Standing three to four feet tall he looked like a dwarf, and his beard reaching down to his knees did nothing to help. Though an odd quality he had was his blood red hair.

"Quiet down, I got some dust for you." Pulling out an entire suitcase full, and opening the lid. At seeing how much there was, Miri's eyes sparkled.

"How much you want?"

"Ten thousand."

"That much? My friend, you are cheap."

"What can I say, I don't like to inconvenience people." After exchanging the dust, Connor left. And just as he was exiting through the front gates of the village, he got a message on Prince's 'scroll'.

* * *

**AN : Is it me, or is my writing getting worse and worse. Either way my world is expanding. And another disclaimer, if you played the first gw, then you will notice some things from them. Know that I did not steal them, I just thought they would fit in good in my story.**

**Anyways, see something wrong? Please let me know. And above all else let me know I'm doing good, please. Until next time bye!**


	15. Self Destruct?

Just as he left the village, he got a message on his scroll. It read:

"_Hey Prince, we just got a job offer from some high up in Sanctuary. They've been having some problems with the undead recently. They want us to deal with it. The pay is eighty thousand. Call me if you're interested."_

"What do you think?"

"_Well we do have about four more days left, until you said you'd be back. So I say go for it. And before you go, know that you shouldn't use the halls or your aura anymore."_

"Why?"

"_Do you want your body to change? Besides, they'll be waiting for you in the halls."_

"Good point, so what do you suggest then?"

"_If memory serves, to the east, near the coast, there should be a small resort. If you can get a ride there, you should be set Only problem, it's about a days walk from here."_

"So steal a ride it is! First though I have to tell the three T's to wait for me." After sending the message, he was off.

* * *

Later that same day.

The sun was setting, and to one who took the time to stop and look, it was beautiful. The sky was a dull orange, painting the clouds pink. It really was quite a sight. But Connor had other things to worry about.

For example, he was being shot at by enemy birds. Explosions were going off around him, bullets flying by, it was all he could do to keep from being destroyed. "Filis, turn the guns around!"

"I'm sorry," came a pleasant female voice. "But that option is currently unavailable."

"I don't give a fuck! Just make it happen!" Going into a spiral, they dodged several rockets, but several round clipped the wings.

"Did you say, self destruct?"

"NO!"

"I heard yes."

At this he quickly shut down the the AI codenamed Filis. "New plan!" While flying through the, the engines cut off, and the ship turned. Once the two pursuing aircrafts were in view, all it took were a couple rockets and they were gone.

Releasing a sigh of relief, Connor relaxed in his chair. 'Oh yeah, still falling. Let's just start the engines back up…' Reaching down he pressed a button, 'And we are off again.'

"_That could have gone better."_

"Oh shut up. I'd like to see you do better." Reaching down, Connor turned on Filis.

"Self destruct sequence aborted," said she.

"Oh sure, now you turn it off."

"My apologies, I was only following standard protocol."

"As long as it doesn't happen again. Anyways, Filis I need you to fly to Sanctuary. Can you do that?"

"Affirmative. Plotting course now. May I inquire why you wish for me to fly?"

"I haven't slept in several days, enough said."

"Of course, please, enjoy your rest."

"Can do," said he as he laid back in the pilot's seat. Pulling his hat over his eyes and closing them, he allowed the darkness and peacefulness of sleep to consume him.

* * *

However his dreams were anything but. In his dream, he was in a small seven year old body, though unnaturally strong. 'I remember this, the first time I met _him_.'

Looking around Connor found himself in a large empty room. The walls were of gold and slanting inwards, and he being held up by two men. To the left, he could see his seven friends being held at gun point. To the right, a five year old Hope was cornered by a beowolf. And in front of him was a someone with a cane in their left hand, the rest was all blurry.

"My, my, what do we have here?" The voice sounded like a female's, but he wasn't sure. "The last of the town, here to defend the treasure inside?" She was mocking them, they had killed many of her men, and she was mocking them! "I will deal with you children soon enough."

Passing Connor the person, approached a great door rising from the floor to the ceiling far above. As the person approached the door, a handprint formed in it. Inserting their hand, the door briefly glowed red. The person quickly pulled their hand away with smoke rising from it, and a scream of pain.

Stomping over to Connor, standing in front of him, he soon received a smack across the face. "You brat! What did you do to that door?! Tell me! Tell me!"

"What are you talking about?" asked he, barely able to stay conscious.

"Fine then want to play dumb, lets see how you behave when one of your friends die. Kill the small girl." At hearing this, Connor immediately started straining against his captors, and they had a hard time containing him.

'Their going to kill Hope!' This was the only thought going through Connor's head as he saw the Beowolf close in on Hope. "NO!" With a sudden burst of energy, Connor broke free of his captors. And just as the Beowolf raised it's claw to strike, Connor was covering Hope.

As strike after strike hit his back, Connor only thought of one thing, protecting the little girl curled into a ball beneath him, protecting Hope.

Suddenly what he saw changed. He was in a large open expanse, behind him it was the purest of light, and in front of him it was the darkest of nights. And right in front of him, in the darkness, stood a figure almost as dark as his surroundings. "Who are you?"

"I am you, in a way."

"Me?"

"Yes, I am your strength and power, your anger and rage."

"Can you help me defeat those people?"

"Yes, but be warned. With the use of this power, is great danger. The more you use it, the more you will wish to do so again. The more you use it, the more your body will change. The more you use it, the more of your mind you shall lose."

"Can none of this befall me?"

"Only if you use this power sparingly."

"Deal. Before I go, what is your name?"

"You may call me… Argo… yes, that is a nice name."

"Argo it is, see you later."

His surroundings changed again, and he was still over Hope, as though no time had passed. Bending his head down low, Connor whispered to the fearful Hope. "Don't worry, I'll protect you, no matter what."

Then his aura burst forth and covered his entire body, and he let forth a mighty roar. All others stumbled back in surprise, but Connor acted quickly, turning around, he stuck the Beowolf, clawing out its' left eye. It fled in fear, the master soon following.

The remaining five soldiers had to face the beast that was Connor. One tried to shoot Connor, he was the first to go, with a hand in his chest and a crushed heart. Three more were soon felled. Two tried to attack him head on, slipping behind them, Connor smashed their heads together. The final slipped while backing away, and soon found Connor on top of him biting into his throat.

Standing up, Connor just stood there covered in blood as his aura receded, his friends staying where they were in shock, having seen the entire ordeal. Once his aura was gone though, he collapsed.

* * *

Connor woke with a start. "Why did you show me that?"

"_I didn't have any control over what you saw. You're lucky you saw just that little."_

"I guess I am."

"Excuse me, but who are you talking to?" asked Filis.

"Just the voices inside my head," said he in a tired voice. "How long until we reach Sanctuary?"

"Several minutes, though by then we will run out of fuel."

"Shit. Okay, new plan. Instead of landing, when you run out of fuel aim for the water."

"What about you?"

"I'll be jumping out with a parachute on." As he said so, he pulled one out from under the seat.

"And me?"

"Well I can't leave you here can I? I'll download you to my scrolls." So he inserted Connor's scroll into a slot for it.

"Excellent! Approaching Sanctuary now. Fuel at one percent. Aiming for water. Prepare to jump in 3…"

"You aren't giving me any time, are you?"

"2…" Yanking Filis from the ship database, Connor quickly ran to a door on the side and opened it.

'1...' Jumping out just as the ship began to fall, his first thought 'Wow that is high.' Pulling the cord on the parachute almost immediately, he watched as the ship fell in smoking ruins to the water far below.

Pulling out his scroll, Filis took form hovering just inches above it in the appearance of a mechanic. "This is much more roomy than that stuffed ship."

"Well, I don't use it for much."

"May I ask why you saved me?"

"You could be useful in later jobs, or for just messing with people."

"Oh, well I am glad to be of service."

* * *

Walking up to the airport in Sanctuary, he had been told to meet the three Ts here. 'Where are they? I don't want to stay here for too long, I feel too open to an attack.' As he was thinking this, a figure did move to attack him.

Turning around, all Connor saw was a threat. A leg sweep, and the target jumped up. Bracing himself on the ground, Connor kicked the target in the chest with both feet, launching it several feet. Connor was on his feet before the target, moving forwards, he delivered a strong punch to the stomach lifting it in the air. He then grabbed it on both sides of the head, and brought it's face down on his knee.

About to pull out his gun and finish the target, regardless of his surroundings, he heard Terry calling out something, was it 'stop'? Connor soon found himself restricted by Tiny. Terry was in front of him, talking, but he couldn't hear a thing. 'Why can't I hear her, or anything?' However, his hearing was starting to clear up, and he could barely make out a 'Why did you attack him?'

So in a calm a reasonable voice, Connor explained. "He attacked me, so I saw a threat and neutralized it."

"But that's Tim!" Looking over at the rising figure, he found it was.

"Whoops."

"Bloody hell Prince, you need to control yourself," said Tim.

'That's right, I'm Prince, not Ghost. I can't just kill people and disappear in the shadows.' Changing his attitude, he soon responded. "I thought I was under attack, what do you expect?" 'Loud, yup that's the Prince compared to the others.'

"Can you get Tiny to put me down now?"

"Hm? Oh sure, Tiny set him down please." He did as asked.

"Note to self, do not get on Terry's bad side, she now controls Tiny."

"Like that's anything new." With that she started to walk away, the others, including Prince, in tow.

"So what's the job?" asked Prince.

"Contact with several of the outlying villages, factories, and forts, has been lost," replied Tim, looking at the scroll in his hand the entire time. "We are to investigate why this has happened, and, if possible, to fix it."

"What's the region like?"

"Sending you a map now, along with the places of lost contact."

"Hey! I've got a place around one of these that I have been meaning to visit. You guys okay if I leave part way through?"

"You can leave, if it looks clear," replied Terry.

"Okay. Transportation?"

"We have rented a dropship, and it should be able to get us between locations within hours"

"Looks like we're all set. So where is this dropship of yours?" They all stopped in the middle of the airfield to look at the dropship. And it was a piece of shit. An old model pelican, it was covered in dents and scratches, and looked as though it could barely fly. And to top it off, the pilot was so drunk he could barely stand, let alone fly.

"Please tell me this isn't our ride," he said with a downcast face. Receiving a nod from everyone, his mood only worsened. "You expect me to get on that death trap?!"

"Do you have a better idea?" snapped Terry.

"Yes! Not dying!"

"Well suck it up! We are all getting on that ship." Walking over she kicked the drunken pilot who had just passed out. "Wake up you old bastard! We need to get moving."

* * *

**AN : So another chapter. And another unplanned character. Seriously though, let me know if you see any errors please. Want to add to the story, since I keep forgetting a lot of it, just let me know.**

**And finally, thoughts on the attack on Vale? Should I do it before, or after the show does? I may put up a poll for it if I figure out how. And yes I know, a total of maybe two people will vote for it, but it lets me know you care about the story. Anyways, until next time Bye!**


	16. Bye Bye Necro

**AN : Skip this part if you wish, read if you dare. Now I realise I have not been describing much of anything, no I have not gotten any reviews about it, it just worries me that I'm not doing good. So an explanation.**

**I do not wish to make some things too long, as I dislike that as a reader myself. However it comes to my attention, that the story ends up lacking due to this. So you will gain more over time, though many descriptions will be in passing.**

**The reason for this is because of the main character, Connor, not caring for much. If it's not important at the moment, he just scans it over and picks out something interesting about it. So in short the descriptions you get of things shall develop over time. Now! Onto the story!**

* * *

They were all in the drop-ship, that as Connor had called it, a piece of shit; or was it a bucket of bolts, possibly death trap. Either way, they were all in there as it flew. Yup, all three of them.

What you expected Connor to still be on there? No he took the first chance he got to get away from that thing. And he got that chance only because all of their locations had been empty. Sure it was strange, but they weren't having any trouble, so they let him go.

"Hey, you think Prince is alright?" asked Tim.

"Yeah I'm sure he's fine," replied Terry. "What I'm worried about though is all the lack of activity. I mean, there's no sign of anyone or anything being there. As though the entire town just up and left."

"That is weird. No dead bodies, no signs of struggle, and everything is still there. Plus the past five towns have been like that. Any thoughts big guy?" The most they got out of him was a grunt and a shake of the head, meaning no.

They sat in silence after that for some time, until smoke started wafting out of the cockpit. Getting up Terry quickly moved up front, "What's going on?!" she demanded.

"The old girl ain't been used to this much work in a long time," said the pilot through fits of coughing. "We're gonna have to set her down soon."

"Set it down there!" she cried pointing to a clearing just outside of a town. "That's near the last location, and near where the Prince is supposed to meet us." Trying his damnedest not to crash, the pilot somehow manage to touch down. And as soon as the doors were open, Tim rushed out and started kissing the ground.

"Land! Sweet, sweet land! "

"Calm down you idiot," said Terry in disgust. "How long do you think the repairs will take?" she asked the pilot, who was now looking at the engine and tapping his head with a wrench.

"Depends on if I have the spare parts or not. Could take anywhere from a couple hours to half a day."

"Well make it fast. We search the town, then get back and leave."

"What of your friend?"

"He will probably get back before we do." Turning around to look at her team, she found Tim curled up in a ball, and Tiny looking down at him with a look of pity on his face. Kneeling down next to Tim, she tried to coax him into getting up. "Tim, can you get up please? We need to go. Come on, if you get up we will get away from this."

At this Tim looked up with hope on his face. "Promise?"

"Promise." As he tried to get on his feet, he found he couldn't, so they had Tiny carry him instead.

* * *

After a while Tim could walk again. And as they neared the final town, they found something widely different from the others. There were dead bodies everywhere, all of them looked days old. And the moonlight shining on them, didn't make them look any prettier.

"Search some of the bodies, try to find the cause of death," ordered Terry. She herself was already looking over one. 'No wounds of any sorts. No internal damage, actually I can't tell.' When she smelled the mouth, along with the scent of death, there was… poison? "Death by poison over here!"

"Same here, and with many others," called Tim.

"So… what an entire town poisoned, and they're all dead just like that?"

"Looks like it."

"This is all really weird." As she said this, a man was stumbling around the corner, he looked sick and on the verge of death. Once they heard him calling out 'help me' they raised their weapons and trained them on the stranger.

"Sir! I have to ask you to stay back!" she said, sniper rifle trained on his head.

He continued to walk forwards, calling out in a raspy voice "Help, me."

"Sir!" She didn't want to shoot.

"Help, me."

"SIR!" She really didn't want to shoot.

"Help… me." Letting out one last ragged breath he collapsed, appearing dead. Tim ran forwards to check on the man, twin swords at the ready.

"He's dead." As Tim started back, the dead mans hand shot out and grabbed his ankle, tripping him. "Shit!" he yelled, hacking of the arm and frantically crawling away. Terry adjusting her sniper, aimed and fired into the dead man's head, killing him once more.

"I thought you said he was dead!" snapped Terry.

"He was… and then he wasn't."

"What do you mean?! The dead don't just come back to life!"

"Uh… guys!" They both looked to in surprise Tiny since he rarely talked, and saw him pointing down the street. Looking that way, they saw a lot of undead rising. These were not your typical zombies, these were skeletons in rusted armor, with rotting weapons that barely worked.

"Get ready!" Terry called, while moving behind them and lying down on the ground with her rifle. Tim was in front and to the left of her, while Tiny was opposite him. As Terry took shots at the undead, they all saw their heads shatter into a million pieces, and then the bodies would just fall apart. Any that got close, Tim would take care of with his dual swords. Or Tiny would with his spiked flail.

But there were too many of them, for Tiny and Tim were having to do more and more work. "They're too close, I need to move back to be more effective. Think you guys can handle it?"

"Look who you're talking to!" called out Tim as he cut off the skulls of two undead, tripped a third, and crushed it's skull. Looking back to Terry he found she was already gone. 'Showing off for nothing.' While that was happening, the undead were starting to surround them. "Hey Tiny, think you could give us some breathing room?"

"Hm." Pressing a button on his flail, all the spikes on his flail burst off and started flying through the skeletons' skulls. About twenty around them ( pardon the pun ) dropped dead, and yet still more were falling.

Eventually the spikes returned to him, though by that time Terry was on top of a nearby building, and sniping once more. She was well enough that she was giving the spikes a hard time. Because of this, Tim, and Tiny had time to relax.

"You think Connor is doing better than us?" asked Tim.

"Hm." This was Tiny's only response to his question.

"Aren't you a talkative one."

* * *

Actually Connor had it much easier, instead of fighting armies of skeleton, all he had to deal with was traverse an ancient temple. Though to be fair the place was full of traps. Old they may be but they were created by a people much smarter than those who exist now.

Walking into a small circular room, there were six murals on the wall, each reaching to the ceiling high above, and an inscription. The inscription read : 'Take the path that leads closest to death, then escape his grasp. Do this and you shall become equal to what we once were.'

"Well that is certainly strange."

"_You know what it means right?"_

"Of course I do! I have read those scriptures we've found."

"_Alright, alright. No need to sound like such an asshole.'"_

"Yeah, yeah. Now, the path closest to death. Does that mean next to death, or death himself?" If you are to understand this, you must first understand what it is they speak of.

A long time ago, before the age of darkness, there was still humanity. And during that time, they believed in six gods. There was Dwayna, goddess of kindness and healing, so the people gave her the image of an angle. There was Balthazar, god of war and those who fight it, he was often seen as a warrior himself. There was Lyssa, two faced goddess of illusion and beauty, sometimes seen as two people. There was Melandru, goddess of nature, always growing from a tree. There was Grenth, god of death, with the souls of the dead clawing at his feet. And finally Abaddon, the six eyed god of knowledge.

Now you know who the six gods are, and what they look like… sort of.

"_I think it means death."_

"Good to know." Walking towards the mural showing a picture of a man standing there, the dead grabbing at him, as though begging. Underneath the mural was an arch, or was it a doorway with no door (same thing right?). Either way, he stepped through it, but once through, he was somewhere completely different.

Where he was, he did not know. All he knew was that this place had a twilight hanging over it, with mist on the ground. "New worlds, new adventures, and a greater chance of death."

"_Always one with the dark thoughts."_

"Oh shut up!"

* * *

"You think there's more of them?" asked Tim.

"Hard to say, there could be a lot hiding in the buildings, or in the shadows." As she said this, she was looking around, eyeing everything as though it was a threat. Though because of this, they all missed something very important. With a great clang, the very ground underneath them swung in, like doors; dropping them all to what lies below.

* * *

Arriving at another chamber panting, Connor had just gone a very dangerous course full of traps. "They must have been greater than me, because I barely made it through that."

"_Come on, something like that is good for you. Besides you have been getting soft lately, hanging out with those weaker than can do that. Especially if you go down to their level."_

"You even more crazy than me. Anyway," he said stretching. "Let's have a look around."

In this room there were three statues on each side, and in the center was a set of double doors wide open. 'That's strange.'

Looking at the statues, on the left there was an angel floating but divided into several pieces. In front was a plaque saying: _And when the world rang with the clanging of swords and did fire fall from the skies, Dwayna, goddess of life and air, heard the wailings and pleas of the weak._

_And when the rumblings of war did not cease, came Her charge, Doric, who did prostrate himself at Her feet._

_And cast She now a glance upon the war-torn lands and wasted flesh of the fallen, and with tears upon Her cheek did lay Her gentle hands upon the prostrate man. Then saith She unto to him and all Her charges, "Lay down thy weapons, and as I have done unto ye, so ye must do for your brethren. Offer protection to the weak. Give solace and shelter to those who need it. Be ye a salve to the wounded._

_"For I am your goddess, and I will give blessings to all who follow these teachings."_

There was a tree with a woman growing out of it, pouring water from a vase. In front of her was a plaque saying :_And it was that a tribe of godless humans wandered the land. Where camped did they lay waste, senselessly destroying everything nearby._

_And so the tribe set out to find another camp, when suddenly sprouted a wall of thorny branches, which blocked their exit._

_Then saith Ewan, leader of the tribe, "Know ye our ways. Whosoever does magic in this tribe shall be put to death."_

_Yet none comes forward. Then, from the earth grows forth a large tree, and unfurling its branches, reveals the upper torso of a woman. Saith She, "I am Melandru, the Mother of earth and nature. Henceforth I bind ye to these lands. When they suffer, so shall ye suffer."_

_And as She saith, so was it done. From their limbs sprouted branches, and the blood in their veins was the sap of trees. Then was Ewan and his tribe converted, and became they stewards of nature._

And there was a statue of two women back to back, growing from a flower and wrapped in vines. In front of her to was a plaque saying: _And it was, that a stranger came to the village of Wren seeking shelter and employment. Though young in years, her body was stooped and twisted, her flesh eaten by disease. "Ye have the mark of plague upon ye," said the citizen named Gallrick. "Leave this place lest you sicken our people."_

_"I've lost my family and my home," cried the desperate woman. "Have you no heart?"_

_Yet each person, in turn, did look away._

_Then from the crowd came a young woman, Sara. She looked upon the woman with pity. "If you need help," said Sara, "I will give it." And Sara did approach the gnarled, bent woman and did offer her a helping hand._

_Then the sickened woman pulled from her body the robes of plague, revealing Herself to be the goddess Lyssa._

_The people of Wren fell to their knees, begging Lyssa's mercy. But lifting Sara gently, saith She, "True beauty is measured not by appearance but by actions and deeds. Many have eyes, but few have seen. Of all here, you saw the beauty behind the illusion. And you alone shall be blessed with My gifts."_

On the right there was a statue of a man, standing tall, with sword between hands and his entire being aflame. In front of him there was a plaque saying: _For weeks did the battle rage on, and those who had taken up the mantle of war grew weary and their courage began to falter._

_Then did Balthazar, god of war and fire, appear to the soldiers, carrying with him a grand sword that did glow with such brilliance it blinded any who looked upon it. When he spoke, His voice was like thunder, and it shook the ground with force._

_Then saith He, "Lift up thy weapons. For you are my soldiers, and must you be steadfast, strong, and brave of heart. They who neither hesitate nor stumble shall be rewarded. Then shall you have glory. Then shall your deeds be remembered for eternity."_

_And then did release from His sword a hundred thousand flames, which encircled the soldiers. For this was the fire of courage, and forthwith did they follow the god into battle without fear or hesitation. Thence was the enemy struck down._

There was a statue of a man with the mask of an animal, the dead clawing at him, with mist emanating from his feet. He had a plaque saying:_Came then Desmina, scorned and exiled by her people. And in her misery and wretchedness, did Desmina curse the gods for abandoning all who, like her, admired power and ambition._

_And asketh she, "Where is the god to whom I may give my undying devotion? Where is the god to whom I may beg revenge against those who scorn me?"_

_And rumbled then the earth from far below, and with a terrible groan, split open. The ground grew white with frost and ice, and from forth the frozen earth spilled the rotted, skeletal minions of Grenth._

_Appeared then the god, and with bony hands outstretched, welcomed the girl into His fold. Saith he, "I am your god. Follow where I lead, come whence I call, and the rotted corpses of the dead will be yours to control." And swearing allegiance in life and beyond, did Desmina thence become the god's first follower._

Finally the final statue was crumbling and seemed destroyed. But the head remained, and on it were six purple glowing eyes. He had a faded plaque reading: _And so it came to pass that Jadoth, being persecuted by the horrific Forgotten armies, and hounded from his home, did seek refuge among the cooling mists of the Crystal Sea. Untold weeks passed as Jadoth huddled in his sanctuary, with nothing to see save the endless ripples of the boundless ocean._

_On the 51st day of his exodus, a frightful sight manifested before Jadoth's eyes: the unmistakable shape of Forgotten warships upon the horizon's shimmering edge._

_And prayed Jadoth, "Abaddon! Lord of the Everlasting Depths, Keeper of Secrets, open mine eyes and bestow upon me the knowledge of the Abyss that I might smite mine enemies and send them to the watery depths!"_

_An unsettling silence swept across the waves. The twilight sky shattered and stars streaked down upon the Forgotten armada. The seas boiled and ruptured, and gave birth to a maelstrom from which not even light could escape, and transforming the sky above into a midnight void._

_And thus was magic gifted to Jadoth, chosen of Abaddon, the first of the Margonites_

"What is some of this stuff?"

"_This would be a temple of the ancients. These are the gods they used to worship: Dwayna, Balthazar, Melandru, Grenth, Lysaa, and the destroyed one there is Abaddon."_

"How do you know that?"

"_Uh…"_

"You know what? Never mind. What do think is through those doors?"

"_Let's go and find out. Shall we?"_

"Alright." With a smirk on his face, he walked forwards and through the doors.

* * *

As they got up, they all looked up to see the opening far above. "How did we survive that?" asked Tim. For they had fallen several stories. But as they looked up, they could see several of the undead gathering around the hole. As they stood there, the few who had bows pulled back and started firing arrows.

Ducking down Terry could be heard yelling 'run' as they all did just that. Running down the corridor, they took a series of twist and turns, soon getting lost. Stopping to catch their breath and get their bearings, Terry looked around the corner they had just passed. "It doesn't look like they were able to follow."

"Well… that happened," said Tim sitting against the wall. "What now?"

"We go forwards, try to find a way out. Then we find a way to clear out that town."

"Seriously?! We're still gonna try that?! That place is a lost cause! I think we should go back to Sanctuary and let them handle this mess."

"And then what? You think they could fix it that easily? Why do you think they hired us, because they're weak. They can't handle this."

"But-"

"Were doing this and that's that," she said with a voice leaving no room for argument.

"Yes ma'm. Where to now?" he said in a very glum voice.

"This way," she said picking a random direction.

As she set off, Tim mumble to himself "That's the way we came."

* * *

Through the doors there wasn't much. All the treasure that was usually in these places was missing. What was left remained on old rusting metal shelves, and not many of these seemed to be of no use at first glance. However if one were to observe the items more carefully, they would find them to be much more.

There were a total of four items, each with a panel describing it. There was a stick that could apparently wipe a person's memory with just a flash. A book detailing of ancient magics involving the elements and control of them. A small cube… "YES!"

"_Stop shouting!... Now what did you find?"_

"I found a device to play videos from the holographic recorder! Finally!" There you go. The last item was a rifle of could iron, glowing pale green. Apparently it could disintegrate any life-form with one hit. "Well I have a feeling this is going to be fun." Slinging it on his back, Connor proceeded to look around for the reason everything was missing.

He found his answer in the form of a gaping hole in the wall. "How much you want to bet that's where all the gold and weaponry went?"

"_Everything that was in this room."_

"That much huh? Pretty confident." With that, Connor set off down the long dark tunnel that followed.

* * *

With the three Ts, they had been wandering around for hours. "Can we stop yet?" asked Tim.

"After this next corner," replied the leader of the team.

"That's what you said twenty corners ago." As they rounded the corner, they all saw something very unexpected. There was a giant room, extending too far to see, and support by pillars. They were at an entrance high above the floor, with stairs winding down. From this vantage point they could see much.

"Sorry Tim, but I think your rest is going to have to wait." For off in the distance they could see a mass of undead heading towards their stairs, and they could see the source of them. There was a figure who seemed to be raising the dead. Though they couldn't make much out, they could tell the figure had a staff, which they kept pounding on the ground. That one noise kept echoing through the giant room.

"Can you get him from here?"

"Unlikely, I mean maybe… but that seems just too far away. I think we'll have to go through the army down there." At this Tim released a tired sigh. "Oh come on, we've fought armies before."

"Yeah but those armies were Grimm, not skeletons. And this is a lot more than what we've fought before, plus we had Prince with us on those times!"

"Well we'll just have to make due with what we have okay? Now suck it up, and get ready to fight," Terry said as she pulled out her rifle.

* * *

Connor was still walking down the long, and seemingly never ending tunnel. Though there was an end, for he could see a slightly brighter light at the end. "_Don't go towards the light!"_ following this Connor could hear much laughter.

"Oh shut up, I'm not dead... yet." As he drew closer to the exit, he could the sounds of battle. Or in this case, gunshots, very loud gunshots, something being smashed, an explosion, and a lot of breaking bones. 'What the fuck?'

Once through he could see where the noise was coming from, far below him a battle raged on. It was the three Ts against an entire army of skeletons. "Um…"

"_Help them for fucks sake!"_

"Right!" Slinging the rifle off his shoulder, a scope popped up as he brought it near his face. He then started shooting any that were about to attack the Ts without them knowing. As he shot enemy after enemy, each one could be seen disappearing in a blur of green particles. "I am loving this gun!" But the rifle soon stopped shooting, as he heard a click with each pull of the trigger. "Figures."

Sling the gun across his back once more, Connor jumped down. As he fell this passed through his head: 'Think we should go berserk?'

"_No, these enemies are far too fragile, it would be a waste. Plus your body hasn't quite recovered from the repeated use of it."_

'Fine, normal it is.' He hit the ground with a loud 'thump', crushing several and knocking all nearby back. Pulling out his twin pistols, Connor started shooting each one in the head. Soon all around him were felled, so he started running so as to destroy more. Somehow or other he ended up back to back with the three Ts.

"So, you Prince. I was worried you would miss all the fun!" Tim said stepping forwards and destroying another.

"Like I would miss something as big as this!" he said, shooting three more. "Got any idea how to take them out?"

"We know of a way to stop more from coming," called out Terry. "There seems to be some guy resurrecting these bastards."

"Wait… resurrecting?!"

"Yeah, why?"

"Shit! Not good, not good! Where is he?!"

"Over there," she yelled pointing to her right. "But we need to get over…" she stopped realising Prince was already gone. He could be seen just ploughing through the undead like they were nothing. Arriving in a small island amongst the sea of dead, there stood the man summoning the dead. Tackling the man, Connor shoved one of his guns the man's skull and kept firing until it was nothing but pulp.

As soon as the first shot penetrated the man's skull and killed him, the army of dead stopped moving and just dropped. Connor stood up breathing heavily as the Ts slowly walked over to him. "So…" said Tim. "Who was that?"

"He is what you would call a necromancer. Now before you ask, a necromancer is a member of an order that can raise the dead. They are given the power to raise the dead by the ancient go Grenth. Apparently the gods haven't abandoned us." This last part was said quietly, yet the others still heard it.

"Wait, raising the dead?! Ancient gods?! What is this about?"

Giving off a deep sigh, Connor tried to explain to them. "Before the age of darkness, humanity and faunus believed in six gods. One of these gods had control over the dead, and his followers had control over them as well. However when the darkness came, many believed that the gods had abandoned them. But this guy here is proof enough that they haven't. I have encountered several others with the same such power, but never to this extent. Now I can see you all have so many questions, but that is enough for today, let's leave."

* * *

**AN : Wow! That was a long chapter. Let me cover several things first, with school back up, chapters shall become more sparse. And the poll of the attack on Vale, should I write it before or after roosterteeth does? If I get no votes by the time it happens, then I shall adapt to it.**

**I feel like I had more to say… [ Insert a lot of garbage here]. Well that wraps it up… I think Bye!**

**I just remembered... The W's name from SNOW. His name is actually Weaver, I just couldn't remember. His semblance is illusions. I still feel like I had more to say... I just can't remember it. Bye!**


End file.
